Meeting The O'Neill Family
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jacob and Sam meet Jack’s family
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Meeting The O'Neill Family**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: season eight**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jacob and Sam meet Jack's family**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to Hazmat for beta reading this for me. This is the second story after 'Jack Secert'**

**SONGS:**

Chapter One

Sam was released from the hospital two days after Jack left to go and see his parents. When she arrived home, Jacob, Mark, and his family were there still. Since she still had to take things easy, she knew she still had things to do but she knew it could wait till she returned back from Jack's cabin.

The day after Sam was home, the Carter family and Teal'c drove up to Jack's cabin since Teal'c knew where it was and made sure that they wouldn't get lost. When they arrived up at the cabin after stoping off at Sliver Creek for groceries and gas, Jacob and Sam went to the sheriff office since Jacob wanted to meet him.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, is Sheriff Andy Thomas in?"

"Yes, I'll get him for you; you must be Jacob Carter and Samantha Shanahan, sorry about your loss Mrs Shanahan."

"Thank you and it's Carter." The guy smiled.

"Of course."

Then he went to get the sheriff, and the two returned. The guy was in his late forties with green eyes and black hair with bits of grey on the side.

"General Cater, Colonel Carter, it a pleasure meeting you at last, Jack talks a lot about you two, Daniel and Teal'c on our poker nights." He shook their hands.

"Well, he hasn't told us anything about you," Sam said.

"That's Jack for ya, so you're here for few days, week, Jack didn't say how long your going to be here for?"

"We don't know either."

"Ok, so you got everything you need?"

"Yes thanks, just one question; there are no fish in his lake?" Jacob asked, Andy laughed.

"No, there haven't been any caught in years; I suppose he said there are?"

"Yes," he shook his head.

"The only way to make sure that there is bass in the lake is if someone put some in there."

"Good idea."

"Anyway, do you know how to get to his cabin?"

"Yes thanks," Sam said.

"Ok, well I've already spoken to my deputies this morning and they know what to do, so don't worry about anything, everything has been taken care of."

"Thanks."

"Well you and your family just relax and forget about everything while you are there, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem and I hope you get better soon Colonel."

"Thank you."

"I better get back to work, take care."

"We will," then they left to head back to Teal'c's truck.

"So that's Colonel Carter?" one of the deputies asked.

"Yep that's her; at least she's got family and friends that care about her."

"Yeah," then Andy went back to his office and made a phone call.

"O'Neill."

"Hi Jack, just called to let you know that Colonel Carter and her father were here."

"Thanks Andy, how did she look?"

"Pale and tired."

"I bet, she's had it rough in the past couple of weeks."

"Jack?"

"Yes Andy?"

"I see why you love her, you've been given a chance pal, don't lose her this time."

"Andy, you know the regs."

"How many times have you retired?"

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned, Andy smiled.

"I'll do a recon on them in a few days while I'm in the area, to check to see if they are ok."

"Thanks, just be careful, Jacob's got ears like a bat, he will hear you coming a mile away and Teal'c's good at sensing something not right, like he's being watched." Jack said smiling, Andy laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me, did you teach them?"

"Na, got to remember he's a Major General, retired, habits are hard to die and Teal'c, he's been like it for years."

"True, talk to you in a few days."

"Ok, I better go, talk to you later." Then they both hung up.

When Sam and her family met at the gas station, they filled their trucks up before heading to the cabin. When they arrived there fifteen minutes later they all got out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow" Sam said looking around the place. Teal'c went and unlocked the door and opened it for them and went to turn the power and water on for them, then went to help them unload the two trucks. Sam went to pick up her bag.

"Sam leave it, remember no heavy lifting," Jacob said.

"Dad, it's just my bag."

"Sam, why don't you go inside?"

"Dad," he looked at her.

"Alright, I'll go," he smiled as she turned around and walked towards the cabin. She walked inside and looked around when she heard Teal'c walk in.

"Colonel Carter, I'll show you your room."

"Thanks Teal'c."

He put the bags on to the bench and Sam followed him to her room, he opened the door for her, inside was a queen size bed with two bedside cabinets and lamps. Then Teal'c put two bags on the bed.

"Teal'c, what's in these bags?"

"Sheets, pillows and a duvet cover for this room; O'Neill gave them to me before he left."

"Ok, thanks."

"I'll go and help the others with the unpacking, will you be ok?"

"Yes thanks," he walked out of the room and left her alone.

"Right, I might as well make the bed."

She moved the bags and put them onto the floor and took the bed spread off and folded it up since it wasn't dusty, then she opened the bags and found the underlay and put it on, then the sheets. Once done, she pulled the duvet cover out and put that onto the bed and then the pillows. Once done, she found a quilt in one of the bags, so she pulled it out and there was a note, so she read it and smiled.

'_Sam, I know you would have made the bed, if you feel tired, rest, use this quilt if you want to, I hope you love the place, always, Jack.'_

Since she was still feeling tired, she put the quilt over the bed and then took her shoes off. Then she got under the quilt, pulled it up to her nose and smiled when it smelt like him, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out, she fell asleep not long after that.

While Sam was making the bed and was getting some rest, the others were putting everything in side and got their rooms sorted out. Once everything was almost done Teal'c put four artificial roses in a small vase that Jack had bought and asked Teal'c to put them on the bedside drawers in Sam's room.

Teal'c opened the door to Sam's room after he knocked and got no reply. He opened the door quietly and looked in to see Sam asleep, so he walked in and put her two bags down and opened one up and got her care bear out and then closed it again.

He stood up and walked over to her side of the bed and put the small vase down and then he put the bear on the other side of the bed face her. Then he turned around to see Jacob standing there, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Jack asked you to do that for him?"

"Yes so when she wakes up and sees either the bear or roses it will 'cheer her up' as O'Neill would say."

"Ah I see," they walked outside to find out where the rest of the family was.

"Teal'c, can we go fishing please?" Rick asked,

"Why do you want to fish here when there are no fish?"

"Jack said that there are fish in here." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Rick there hasn't been a fish caught in the lake in years." Jacob said smiling.

"Dad, how do you know this?"

"Sheriff Thomas told Sam and me and he is an old friend of Jack's." Jacob said smiling.

"Ah, ok."

"Can we go swimming?"

"Sure you can."

"Cool." they ran up to the cabin.

"Just be quiet while inside, Sam is resting."

"Ok Granddad." they called back.

"It's peaceful here," Jan said.

"Yes it is."

They looked around the place when they heard laughter and saw the kids run out of the cabin and then run towards the dock and jump into the lake laughing. So while Jacob, Mark and Jan sat down talking and watching the kids, Teal'c went inside and got them all a cool drink and then returned with them.

He stayed for an hour checking to see if they had everything they needed before he left for the six-hour drive back to the SGC. Jack let Jacob use his truck since he was in Chicago and Mark and his family were using one of the SGC trucks that they were grateful for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Sam woke up two hours after she closed her eyes, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the care bear. She picked it up and rolled on to her back looking at it, which made her smile thinking about Jack and what he had done for her in the past eight years and in the past couple of weeks.

She pulled it to her chest and inhaled the smell. Then her bladder sent her a full signal, so she pulled back the quilt and sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She saw the roses and that made her smile even bigger

"Jack you old romantic," she giggled. She stood up and put the bear on the bed, then she opened the door and noticed how quiet it was.

She went to use the bathroom before returning back to her room and put her shoes on, then she picked up her jacket and pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Hi Sam, are you ok?"

"Hi Jack, yes I just woke up from a nap in your room, thanks for the roses." Jack was smiling, knowing that Sam was smiling which made him happy.

"So Teal'c put them on the bedside draws then?"

"Yes he did."

"Sam, lift up the bottom of the vase."

So she picked the vase up and looked underneath it and smiled. Engraved on the bottom of the glass vase was a heart with Jack and Sam's names on it and underneath it said 'always'.

"Jack you old romantic," she giggled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, so where are the rest of the family?"

"Don't know, I've just woken up a few minutes ago."

"Ok, so have you had a chance to look around?"

"No, but from what I've seen of the place, it's beautiful and peaceful, no wonder you wanted me to come up here, we should of done it years ago."

"Well, let's not dwell on the past, let's think about the future."

"I'd like that, so how was your trip?"

"Good," then he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Mum thought I was gay cause over the past few years I was telling her and Dad over the phone about Teal'c, Daniel and you, but a lot about you," Sam laughed.

"Did you correct her?"

"They found out who Sam is on the news and when they saw your photo and your name, it clicked that I was talking about a woman."

"I bet they were pleased that you weren't gay?"

"Yes, Mum said she would love to meet you and Dad, well he said that I've been given a second chance and for me not to screw up this time and he also wants to meet you."

"That's good to know, what about the rest of the family?"

"They think I'm too old for you, the regs, age gap, things like that."

"Well, perhaps I should meet your family and get them to change their minds about me."

"Hmm, not a bad idea Sam, but you spend time with your family, ok?"

"I will, I'll call you in few days."

"Ok, have fun."

"Oh I'll try."

"I know you will, I better go, say hi to Dad for me."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too," then they both hung up.

Sam walked out of the bedroom and went looking for the rest of her family, she heard voices from outside, so she went and got herself a drink before walking outside.

"Hi guys," they turned and smiled.

"Hi Sam, rest ok?" Mark asked.

"Yes thanks, where are the kids?"

"Swimming."

"Ok."

She sat down and they all talked for an hour before the kids got out of the lake and ran up to them, shaking their hair all over the adults. They all talked for an hour before heading inside to get dinner on and the kids had a quick shower before dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Over the next seven days they all talked, went for walks around the area, Sam called Jack up twice in that time when she was sitting outside in the sun. The family was having a wonderful time, laughing and joking till Sam phone rang; she looked at it and answered it.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?"

"Sam, I got a phone call from Jack's Dad, there's been a robbery. Sam, Jack's been shot." Sam's face went pale, Jacob noticed the look.

"Sam what it?" she just froze, then tears were falling down her cheeks, so Jacob took the phone out of her hand.

"Daniel, it's Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Jacob, Jack's been shot; he and his Mum were at the bank when there was robbery. The robber shot and wondered a lot of people. Jack protected his mother and he got shot, she's ok, but Jack isn't."

"Oh God, so what's happening?"

"Jacob, you and Sam pack your bags, General Hammond's sending Teal'c and me to you guys by helicopter, he's got a plane waiting at Peterson to take you two to Chicago and there will be a helicopter waiting there to take you and Sam straight to the hospital. Jacob, Jack's got Sam's name down as next of kin."

"Ok, I understand, we will be ready."

"Ok, sorry about calling Sam about this."

"We will talk when you get here."

"Ok," then they hung up.

"Sam," she looked at Jacob with tears falling down her checks. He stood up and pulled her out of her seat and into a hug, then she burst out crying.

"Dad, what's wrong?" the family looked at them with concerned looks on there faces.

"Jack's been shot."

"Oh God," Jan said.

"Daniel and Teal'c are on their way here by chopper, Sam and I have to go to Chicago, George is taking care of everything."

"Why does Sam have to go, why not someone else?"

"For one, Jack's got Sam's name down as next of kin and second, their work is classified and they don't want Jack to leak any of it out."

"And you?"

"I've got clearance, so I know what they do."

"Black ops stuff?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Jacob pulled Sam away so he could look at her.

"Sam, Jack is going to be ok."

"I don't think I could lose him Dad."

"You won't, now come on we've got packing to do," she nodded and they walked into the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later they heard the helicopter show up and land, Daniel and Teal'c got off and ran over to them. Sam gave them both a hug.

"What's the latest on Jack?"

"Nothing yet, Jacob."

"Ok, I'll call as soon as I know anything."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks."

Jacob and Sam picked up their bags and got onto the chopper and it took off to Peterson.

"Daniel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mark."

"Was there anything going on between Sam and the General?"

"Like what, other than CO and 2IC and close friends, no. But you've got to remember Jack and Sam have always been there for one another over the past eight years. As for breaking the regs, no they haven't, our team is like family to each other and if you're wondering why Jack's got Sam's name down as next of kin it because she is Air Force where Teal'c and I aren't. We all have been through a lot together over the years and we have a special bond, and it still is there today, that is one thing you will have to get used to especially with Jack and Sam."

"Come on, let get you two settled in." Jan said.

"Thanks" then they heard a truck and turned around to see the Sheriff had shown up and got out of his truck.

"Can we help you with something Sheriff?"

"You must be Daniel Jackson and Teal'c?"

"Yes and you are?" he smiled.

"Sheriff Andy Thomas, I'm an old friend of Jack's," they shook hands.

"Oh, hi, so you're here to check up on everyone?"

"Well I was in the neighbourhood and I saw the chopper in the area. Do you know anything about that?"

"Ah, yes we do, General Hammond sent Teal'c and me here while it took Sam and Jacob back to Peterson where a plane is waiting for them to take them to Chicago."

"Why?"

"You haven't heard?"

"No?"

"Jack was shot, bank robbery."

"What, what happen?"

"Jack and his mother went to the bank; they were in there with other customers when the robbers hit, a lot of people were shot, he shielded his mother so she wouldn't get hit."

"Some things will never change with him, how is his family handling it?"

"Not good."

"I bet, one thing about Jack, you never keep him down, he will be up and around in no time."

"That's true."

"Well I better get going, next time you see him, tell him the next one might have his name on it, he knows what I mean."

"Ok." then he got back into his truck and left. They all walked inside and talked some more. When the chopper landed both Jacob and Sam got off with two airmen behind them with their bags. They walked over to the plane where Hammond was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"George, any news?"

"He's in surgery; he was shot in the back twice, one near his spinal cord, the other in the chest."

"Ok, thanks for letting us know," Hammond looked at Sam.

"Don't worry; he's going to be ok."

"I hope so, Sir."

"You better get going; I've already informed the Chief of Staff and President of what happened, they send their best of luck."

"Thanks you, Sir"

"Come on Sam, thanks George, I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

"Ok Jacob, God speed." Jacob helped Sam up the steps to the plane.

Their bags were already aboard, once seated and their belts were on, they were on their way. Sam looked out the window not saying a thing during the flight. She wouldn't even eat but Jacob made sure she had something to drink.

When they landed a few hours later, their chopper was waiting for them to take them to the hospital; in that time Jacob was worried about her. Once aboard, the chopper took off and headed to the hospital. Jacob held onto Sam's hand the whole time and looked at her with a concerned look on his face. When they landed five minutes later, there was a cop waiting for them.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes."

"Come with me."

They followed the cop with two SF's behind them with their bags into the hospital. They reached the elevators and got in and it slowly descended.

"Any word on the General's condition?" Jacob asked.

"You are sir?"

"General Jacob Carter, Sam's father."

"They were still in surgery when I came up to the roof."

"Ok, any news on the robbers?"

"Yes, they were shot in the legs when they tried to get away."

"Shot by whom?"

"General O'Neill before he passed out."

"Fight till the end." Sam said.

They all looked at her. The SF's and Jacob knew what she meant, but the officer didn't. When the doors opened they followed the officer down the corridor to the private waiting room and they all sat down except for the two SF's who were standing guard at the door. They were there for few minutes when the same officer showed up with a family in tow. They walked in when the two SF's stoped them. Jacob stood up and walked over to the officer.

"What's going on?"

"General Carter, this is General O'Neill's family, I brought them up here, sorry I should have asked first."

"It's ok, you did the right thing." Then he looked at the two SF's.

"Let them through." They stepped aside and the family walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, this is General Carter."

"Hi, nice to meet you both," he shook hands with them while the rest of the family sat down away from Sam. Jacob and Jack's parents noticed it.

"Nice to meet you too, General."

"Call me Jacob."

"Ok, I'm Jackie and this is John."

"Hi, would you like to sit down?"

"Thanks" they sat down over where Sam was.

"Sam, this is John and Jackie, Jack's parents." Sam looked at them.

"Hi," she said quietly, then tears started falling down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. Jackie, who was next to her, put her arm around her and Sam leaned against her as she started crying once again.

"It's alright Sam, Jack's tough, he will make it."

"I don't think I could lose him again, I've already lost too much, Jack means so much to me."

"I know, he's just one stubborn American Irishman, just like his grandfather was." Sam sniffled and moved so she could wipe her tears.

"Like his grandfather?"

"Yes, my father." John said.

"Now I know where he gets it from," she said with a small smile.

"He's been stubborn ever since I felt him move within me, boy when he kicked, he kicked," she said smiling.

"What about his humour side?"

"His cheeky side, he get that from my mother, ever since he was little he picked up some bad habits from her and he gets into fights because he puts his foot in his mouth most of the time."

"He still does, how he made it to General, I'll never know."

"He told me that when we were walking to the bank, he said to me it must have been his charm, and bending and breaking the rules that got him there, but I think there's more to it then that."

"There is, one of them was keeping his team alive and safe."

"Yes, that's true; he always did till that one mission."

She closed her eyes remembering seeing her son after six months, how pale, thin and withdrawn he was with fading bruises and cuts, then she opened them.

"Was Jack ever bright at school?" Jacob asked.

"Yes he was, graduating at fifteen; although he tried to pretend he was dumb. He went to Minnesota State University Moorhead and got his degree in physics and astronomy, since he's always been fascinated with the stars since he was little, wondering how many planets there are, if aliens really exist, what they look like, things like that. He graduated at the top of his class and did his studies in half the time and graduated, we were so proud of what he did, then he returned back home and he got a job, then he got mixed up with the wrong people. Luckily it was for a short time, when the cops arrested him, they framed him by slipping drugs into his pocket. He went to court and since our lawyer took the case, we spoke to him about his chances. He told us since it was his first offence; he might get six months. I asked him what about other options, like the Air Force, since Jack was also training to become a pilot when he turned eighteen."

"How do you know that the officer slipped drugs into his pockets?" Jacob asked.

"When they searched him, they found them and he told the officers that they weren't his, they didn't believe him so he told them to take finger prints then they would know that his prints weren't on them, so they did and he was right. They found three fingerprints belonging to three different people who all had records for selling drugs, one used to be his friend. When he came to the hearing John and I were there for him and when our lawyer spoke to the judge about Jack joining the Air Force, the judge gave Jack the option. If he agreed with joining the Air Force and completing his training, his record would be clean except for the part where he was arrested with a group, so you know what he chose and he's been there ever since."

"Yes, we know," Sam said.

"Even though he had rough times, he always came out on top, he is a survivor," Jacob said.

"True, did he ever like science when he was at school?" Sam asked.

"Yes but he hated the teachers, he told me one day he hated scientists who talk a lot of technobabble which put half the class to sleep." Sam giggled and smiled.

"It's good to see you smile, Sam."

"Thanks, it sounds like he hasn't changed much, because I'm a scientist and when I talk to him in technobabble he goes AHHH and waves his hands in front of him and I stop and look at him. He says it sounds fascinating and all but, then he gives me the look so I tell he couldn't understand." Jackie laughed

"That sounds like Jack alright and he has changed, we could tell when we talked to him over the phone. He sounded happy when he talked about Daniel, Teal'c Janet, Cassie, Jacob and you my dear, every time he'd say Samantha, Sam or Carter. He said it with pure love and we knew that he was happy and in love but couldn't get together cause of the regs."

"That's true and we still can't." Sam looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure you both can work something out."

"Thanks," Then a doctor walked in still wearing his scrubs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Is there a Colonel Carter here?" they all stood up.

"I'm Colonel Carter, how is he?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"No, this is Jackie and John O'Neill, Jack's parents," she pointed to each of them,

"His brothers and sisters," she pointed to the rest of the family,

"And my father, General Jacob Carter, retired, so whatever you've got to say, you say it in front of all of us." He nodded.

"You'd better sit down."

"Just tell us, please," the doctor looked into Sam's eyes, then looked at the others before looking at her again.

"We removed the built from his lung, that was no problem, but we couldn't remove the one from his back, it lodged near his spinal cord and I'm not going to attempt to remove it."

"Do you know someone who can remove it?"

"Yes, but."

"Get him here."

"The doctor lives in Los Angeles."

"I said get him here."

"I've already spoke to him and he's seen the x-rays I e-mailed him and he won't come."

"Is that right, well you got office here?"

"Yes I just came from there."

"Good, you are going to take me to your office and you are going to call the doctor right now." Sam said in her Colonel tone that none of Jack's family had heard or seen before.

"But he won't."

"AHH." Sam put her hand up.

"Now you listen to me, I'm tired and cranky, we are going to make that phone call, but first can Jackie and John go and see their son?"

"Yes they can."

"Good, shall we?" They all walked out and down the corridor with Jacob behind them, where the doctor stopped and spoke to a nurse, then he turned around.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, Nurse Gables will show you to your son's room, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Doctor," then they followed the nurse down to Jack's room. Then Sam and Jacob followed the doctor down to his office. When they got there he went to pick up the phone.

"Speaker phone," Sam said. He put the phone back down and pushed a couple of buttons and speed dial.

"Dr Williams' office"

"This is Dr Green again, is he in?"

"Yes he is, I'll put you through."

"Thanks," then there were two clicks.

"Dr Williams."

"Hi, it's Doctor Green here again; there is a Colonel Carter here who wants to talk to you about Mr. O'Neill."

"Dr. Williams, Dr. Green told me that you won't come up to Chicago to look at Jack O'Neill."

"I've seen the x-rays and I won't operate, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because of where the bullet is."

"Why?" she asked again.

"If I removed the bullet, his chances for regaining use of his legs are slim."

"Is that why, what if it is left in there?"

"Same thing, I'm sorry."

"Now you listen to me doctor, you get your ass on a plane and get up here and you come and have a closer look at the patient yourself and then decide if is safe to operate."

"Sorry, I won't go up there and you yelling isn't going to help."

"I was told that you are the best in the country, well Dr. Green must be wrong, sorry for waste your damn time doctor, I'll have to find someone else who will come and look at Jack," then she pressed a button to end the call.

"Asshole," then she turned around and stormed out of the office.

"Sorry sir, but he is the best."

"Thanks, I better go."

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

"For eight years."

"Then why aren't they together?"

"Air Force, Jack's a general. Sam has lost a lot in the past few weeks and Jack has been there for her, now it's her turn for her to be there for him."

"Oh, my God, she was shot in Colorado Springs about three weeks ago; her husband was killed on their wedding day." Jacob nodded his head.

"Yes and Jack was also shot."

"Yes, he was there for her and now it's her turn." He nodded, then they both walked out together.

Sam was able to find Jack's room and walked in. She stopped and gasped when she saw him lying there with tubes coming out of him and it reminded her of when he was in the infirmary like that and she used to get the healing device and heal him, but now things were different. She walked over to the side of his bed to have a closer look at him. She held onto one of his hands in her while the other was stroking his hair while she looked at him, then she looked at his parents.

"Sorry, the doctor won't come," the tears were falling down her cheek.

"What's going to happen now?" John asked.

"The doctor I spoke to said it doesn't matter if he does remove the bullet or not, he won't walk again." Jackie started crying, John held her in to his arms.

"Is there anything the Air Force can do?"

"Yes there is," then they heard Jack moan, John and Jackie stood up and moved closer.

"Jack."

"Sam," he said behind the oxygen mask.

"I'm here Jack, don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"I can't feel my legs," he said after he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Shh, get some rest, we will talk later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Then she bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead then stood up. By that time he had closed his eyes again.

"I've got a phone call to make; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then she walked out of the room and went to the elevators and went up to where the helipad was and got her phone out and turned it on and pressed a speed dial number to Jack's office to one person whom she knew would help Jack.

"Hammond."

"General Hammond, I need a favour."

"Sam, what is it, how's Jack?"

"Jack's going to be ok. Sir, Jack's got a bullet lodged in his spine; I need the best surgeon in the world here to removed the bullet."

"What did the doctor say?"

"He spoke to Dr Green from Los Angeles; he's seen the x-rays and said no to the operation. He won't even come and look at Jack, let alone operate on him, if he removed the bullet or not, he won't be able to walk ever again." Hammond could hear her crying.

"Sam, what will happen if the bullet was removed?"

"I think then he could heal himself, he can heal his chest where they removed the first built but while the one in his back is still there, he won't be able to heal himself."

"Sam I'll see what I can do, who is the surgeon there would be operating on Jack?"

"Dr Williams."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Sir."

"How's Jack's family handling the news?"

"Not good, and we know what will happen when Jack finds out that they are not removing the bullet from him and we know how he hates hospital, well infirmaries at least."

Hammond chuckled, thinking about all the times Jack was in the infirmary and wanted to go home but Janet wouldn't let him and threaten him with the large needles if he kept wining all the time, it soon shut him up.

"I understand Sam; I'll let you know soon as I know."

"Thanks Sir." then she turned around when she heard the door open.

"I knew I'd find you up here."

"Well you found me."

"Talking to George?"

"Yes."

"Here, let me talk to him."

"Ok, Jack woke up for a minutes, he's still out of it."

"That's good, why don't you go back in there?"

"Ok Dad," she passed him the phone and gave him a quick hug before going back inside.

"Hi George, Sam asked you to find the best surgeon?"

"Yes she did, Jacob what happened"

Jacob told him about the phone call to the doctor and what Dr Williams said about where the bullet was lodged. When he finished talking to Hammond few minutes later,

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll make some calls and get back to you."

"Ok George, I'd better get back, it looks like it's going to be a long night for all of us."

"True, talk to you soon," then they both hung up.

Jacob walked back down to where Sam was, he knew she would be in Jack's room. Hammond called the Chief of Staff, who was in the oval office with the President, waiting to hear from Hammond on the latest news on Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When he did call them, he told them what had happened so far and what Sam had asked for, which they would take care of on their end. After few phone calls they found the best doctor in Washington, so they got a limo to go the hospital to pick him up and take him to his place so he could collect a bag before heading to Andrews Air Force base.

When the guy arrived he was shocked to see Air Force One waiting for him when he got out. One of the staff greeted the doctor then there was a search before got on to the plane where he met the President and Chief of Staff. A few minutes later the plane was airborne to Chicago. On the way the doctor spoke to Dr Williams about Jack's condition.

While that was happening, the President spoke to Hammond and told him who they got and that they were on their way to Chicago. When finished on the phone, Hammond contacted the hospital to ask for Jacob.

When Jacob walked into Jack's room, Sam was sitting on a chair next to Jack's bed holding onto his hand while looking at him. He walked over to the bed so he could have a closer look and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't lose him, Dad."

"You won't."

"You remember what happened four years ago when he was hit by a staff blast."

"Yes."

SG1 and Jacob were on a mission that went bad, Jack was hit in the back with a staff blast, and Jacob didn't have a healing device on him. When Jack woke up, he told Sam that he couldn't feel his legs. When they returned two days later to the Tok'ra home world, Jack told Jacob that he would rather die than live in a wheel chair, not knowing that Sam was outside the room. Jacob was trying to heal him the best he could. It took three goes before he was healed. Just before SG1 return back to Earth, Sam told her father that she had heard what Jack said about killing himself. He knew that she had heard but didn't say a thing.

"I'm not going to let him die, Dad."

"I know Sam, don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so."

"Do you want anything Sam?"

"No thanks."

"Sam, I'm going to get us a drink ok, and then we can talk for a bit if you like?"

"Ok Dad." Jacob walked out and went to see Jack's family, when he walked into the room,

"Where's Sam?"

"She's with Jack."

"Ok and the phone call?"

"She called in a favour and all we can do is wait."

"Who ever they would get, do you think that they can remove the bullet?"

"I hope so, how are you coping with everything?"

"Ok, just worried about Jack, that's all."

"Jack has got lots of friends who are worried about him."

"I know, he said that where he works it's like one big huge family." Jacob chuckled.

"That sums it up; they have always been there for one another."

"That's what he said."

"I was going to get Sam a drink, do you need anything?"

"No thanks, we just finished having a cup of coffee ourselves," John said.

"Ok," then he walked out and went to get them a drink then returned back to Jack's room. Jacob stayed with Sam for an hour before John and Jackie walked back into the room.

"Sam," she turned and looked at them.

"We're going to go home and get some rest, and John needs to take his meds."

"Of course, we will let you know as soon as we have any news."

"Don't worry, he will be up and around before you know it."

"I hope so, but with the bullet in him, it's going to be hard."

"We know dear, just stay positive."

"I will," Sam got up and let go of Jack hand; they all noticed the change in Jack's heart rate when she let go. She walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Here is our phone number, call us, I don't care if it's four in the morning," Jackie said when she gave Sam the piece of paper.

"I will."

"Good, just remember you've got to take care of yourself too."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she does." Jacob said, and she nodded.

"Look after her Jacob, and make sure you get some sleep."

"Oh, I will."

They looked at Jack before they turned and left to go home for some rest. When Sam walked back over to the chair, she picked up his hand and sat down looking at him. Jacob noticed the change in his heart rate, which made him smile, then he sat down and looked at them both, till Selmak said to get some rest, so he knew Sam would say awake long as possible.

Jacob stood up and walked over and laid down on the other bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Three hours later, a nurse walked in, she saw Sam's head lying on Jack's arm and holding onto his hand. She walked over to check on his vitals when Sam's head snapped up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"It's ok, I'm just checking on his vitals." Sam relaxed and nodded she stood up and stretched.

"I'll be back, ladies room," then she bent over and kissed Jack on the forehead.

"I'll be back Jack, don't give the nurse a hard time," then she stood up and walked out the door leaving a puzzled nurse behind.

After she finished relieving herself and washed her hands, she then went and got herself cup of coffee before returning back to his room when the nurse walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Colonel Carter right?" Sam stopped and looked at the nurse.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Are you a reporter?" she smiled.

"No, it's what you said to Mr O'Neill about not giving me a hard time?" Sam smiled.

"You see, Jack doesn't like hospitals, and infirmaries. He always says he is fine and wants to leave if he is stuck in the infirmary. He always gives the doctors and nurses a hard time, annoying them so to speak, when he was a colonel, and it would drive the staff crazy some days."

"I bet, but he's been good so far."

"That's because he is sleeping, don't worry, give it a few days, he will be his annoying self, trust me, I know."

"Thanks for the warning," then they heard the phone ring.

"Well, I had better get back in there and I'll let you see your other patients."

"Thanks" then another nurse walked over to them.

"Hello, there's a phone call for General Carter, it's from General Hammond."

"I'll take it thanks," then she followed the nurse to the nurse's station and passed the phone to Sam.

"General Hammond, it's Colonel Carter here."

"Sam, where's Jacob?"

"Resting, have you got some good news for me?"

"Yes, there's a surgeon on his way to Chicago as we speak on Air Force One with the Chief of Staff and the President."

"You're joking?"

"Nope, they will be there in the morning."

"Thanks you Sir, this is good news," she said smiling.

"Henry said we can't keep a good man down"

"That's true, I'll let you go and get some rest yourself, do Daniel and Teal'c know?"

"Walter's calling them as we speak."

"Ok, thanks for the good news Sir."

"Don't worry Sam; he will be back to his old self in no time at all."

"And the SGC will never be the same again," she heard him chuckle.

"It's never been the same without SG1 around."

"True, I'll go and let Dad know."

"Ok, and get some rest."

"I will; night Sir and thanks."

"It is the least I could do, night Colonel," then they both hung up.

"Sounds like some good news."

"Oh yeah, it looks like Jack is getting the bullet removed after all, and someone big is dropping by in the morning."

"Someone from the Pentagon?"

"That too," then she walked over to Jack's room and walked in.

"Only other place bigger than the Pentagon…" then she looked at the other nurse and their eyes widened.

"White House" they both said at the same time.

"No way."

"Who knows," then they went back to work.

When Sam walked into the room she walked over to Jack's side of the bed, there was a light on but it was turned down low. She looked at him as he slept, then held onto his hand and his eyes opened.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," she stroked his soft brown grey spiked hair.

"How are you feeling?" she said quietly.

"Groggy, I can't feel my legs?"

"Jack, there's a bullet lodged near your spine, so you can't heal yourself, but don't worry, your to bosses are coming here with the best doctors in the world to operate on you."

"Bosses?" he looked confused.

"Yes, the Presidents and Chief of Staff are coming to see you, Jack."

"What happened, how did I get shot?"

"Jack, remember you took your Mum to the bank, and there was a bank robbery?"

Jack closed his eyes and then remembered taking his mother into town, they were in the bank and she was giving him a hard time about Sam, wondering when she was going to meet her, when the bank robbers burst into the bank, and they shot up the place.

He covered his mother when he felt the shots go into him and collapsed onto the floor. While the others went onto the floor and the robbers were busy getting the money, he managed to get his ankle gun out of the holster and hid it till it was time to make his move. He remembered saying to his Mum,

"Mum, tell Sam that I love her, and I love you and Dad."

"Jack what's wrong, can you get off of me?"

"I've been shot in the back, I've got no feeling in my legs, just stay down and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Cover your ears, Mum," he whispered and she did.

Jack saw the robbers heading to the door, so he lifted his head and arm, then he shot the four robbers in both legs, they didn't know what hit them till they were on the ground. Last thing Jack saw was other customs taking the robbers, taking both money and guns away from them, then everything went blank. He opened his eyes and looked into her blue ones.

"I remember what happened, how's Mum?"

"She's fine, more worried about you."

"Sam, I want to die rather than live in a wheelchair."

"Jack, you are going to walk, once the bullet is removed, then you will be able to heal, ok, so for the mean time get some rest, we will talk more later."

"Ok," he closed his eye and he felt her kiss his forehead.

"I love you, you stubborn American Irish, you're not getting away from me that easy," she whispered then she saw him smiling under the mask. Then she stood up and stroked his forehead for a couple of minutes before waking up her father, when he opened his eyes,

"Sam, what's wrong."

"The President is on his way with the top surgeon, they will be here in the morning."

"Hey, that is good news," he sat up.

"Yes it is."

"Are you going to call John and Jackie?"

"In a couple of hours, I want them to get plenty of rest."

"Ok, you should get some rest yourself. Here take the bed, I'll watch Jack for ya," he got up and stretched.

"Thanks Dad."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her shoes off and lying down on the bed facing Jack. She closed her eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Jacob let Sam sleep as long as she needed, while Jacob watched over Jack and also read yesterday's paper and then one of Sam's books that he had with him.

At six in the morning, he went and called Hammond to find out what time the plane would be landing, then he called John and Jackie about the news that a surgeon was on his way and some special people as well. When he returned back to Jack's room, he could see two-tired SF's outside the door.

"How are you two holding up?"

"Ok Sir, just tired."

"Don't worry; your replacements will be here in an hour, then you will be flying back to the Springs."

"Thanks for letting us know Sir."

"You're welcome. If you want to get a cup of coffee, go and get some so long as one of you is still here."

"Thank you Sir, how is the General?"

"He will be up and about before you know it," they both smiled.

Then Jacob walked into the room, he walked over to check on Sam first, then Jack. They both were still sleeping, so he sat down and looked outside. He could see the sun starting to rise, while watching it, he was also talking to Selmak, which he missed when she was sick and dying. They were talking for hours when they heard the door open, so Jacob turned around to see John and Jackie walking into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"How is he?"

"He woke up during the night for a minute."

"Ok, Sam," when they saw her sleeping.

"She's been up all night; she just laid down a couple of hours ago."

"When is the surgeon due here?"

Then door opened and five men walked in. John and Jackie were shocked to see the President walking into the room.

"Jacob, good to see you."

"Henry, thanks for coming," they both shook hands.

"Henry, this is John and Jackie O'Neill, Jack parents."

"Nice to meet you both, your son is a hero and we are going to do everything possible to get him back on his feet," he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. President."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping, at least he's not complaining," Jacob said smiling.

"I know all about the General and hospitals, George told me all about them," then he saw Sam sleeping.

"How long has she been asleep for?"

"Couple of hours; she's been up all night with him."

"Ok, Dr. Jordan is talking to Dr. Williams about the surgery."

"Ok, we hope that he can remove the bullet," Jackie said.

"Dr. Jordan is the best; all we can do is wait." They talked for ten minutes when the two doctors walk in.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, General Carter, I'm Dr. Jordan." There were 'hi's all round and they all shook hands.

"I've spoken to Dr. Williams and Dr. Green about General O'Neill's condition, the surgery, I'm afraid is too risky, I'm sorry, though he is paralysed, he still can lead a normal life."

"Jack would rather be dead than in a wheelchair, the Air Force is his life." John said.

"I understand; I'm truly sorry."

"I want you to operate on him." Everyone jumped and then turned around to see Sam looking at them; she sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

"Dr. Jordan, my daughter and close personal friend of Jack, Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Colonel, as I was saying, it's too risky."

"And I said operate, you don't know Jack like I do, he will never give up a fight and John is right, he would rather be dead than live in a wheelchair, trust me on this."

"Colonel, where the bullet is, I'm sorry, even if I do remove it, he still will be paralysed."

"That is a chance I know Jack is willing to take, he takes hundreds of risks all the time and he's always come out on top, I say operate."

"John, Jackie, what do you think?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Jackie said.

"Jackie, you told me that Jack was always full of surprises when he was little?"

"Yes."

"Why not once more, after all he is a stubborn American Irishman and we both know he will do anything so he can walk again."

"That is true; I say operate, at least when the bullet is out, he won't set any metal detectors off in the future."

"I agree with both Sam and Jackie, operate, please. After that, all we can do is wait, but at least he won't have to worry about having a bullet in him." John said.

"Well ok, but I warn you, he still won't be able to walk."

"You don't know Jack," Sam said.

"I'll go and get the theatre prepped. Dr Jordan, I'll show you where everything is that you will need," then the two doctors walked out of the room. Sam got up and staggered over to Jack's side of the bed. They all could see how tired she looked.

"Do you think he can walk again, Colonel?" the President asked. Sam turned and looked at them all before looking back at Jack and stroking his head.

"Yes, Jack is different, he's special, he's one of a kind." They were all quiet for a few minutes.

"Sam, you should be resting." Jacob said walking over to her.

"I will as soon as I know everything is going to be ok with Jack."

"Don't worry, he will be, you know what he will say when he finds out that you haven't had much rest."

"Yes, I know," then the doors opened and the nursing staff walked in and over to the bed.

"We are taking Mr. O'Neill into the theatre now."

Sam nodded and stepped back as they removed the oxygen mask and wires from Jack, then they started to move the bed.

"Stop," they looked at Sam. She walked over to the bed an bent over and whispered in his ear,

"Don't give up on me Jack, I love you."

Then she moved her head and kissed him on the lips before standing up and stepping back with tears in her eyes. She then nodded and they pushed the bed out of the room. Jacob walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, then she fainted, which shocked every one. Jacob lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, while the President got one of his men to go and get the doctor. Jacob checked her pulse as soon as she was laid down on the bed.

"Her pulse is normal," then a doctor and nurse ran in to the room and over to Sam.

"Can you all please wait outside?" They all left except for Jacob.

"Sir, please?"

"I'm her father, I'm staying."

They checked her PB and pulse.

"Sir, is your daughter on any medication?"

"Yes," Jacob went to get her bag and got the two bottles of pills out and passed them to the doctor. He looked at them and then at Jacob.

"These are painkillers."

"Yes, she was shot a couple of weeks ago; she only takes them if she is in pain."

"Where was she shot, sir?"

"Chest and stomach, one of her lungs collapsed."

"Ok, which hospital was she in?"

"Colorado Spring Air Force Academy Hospital, Dr. Warner is her doctor."

"Ok, thanks, the reason why your daughter collapsed is shock and exhaustion, we are going to give her one hundred percent oxygen and she should come around after we put the mask on her."

"Ok, thanks."

Then the doctor got the nurse to help him put the oxygen mask on Sam, then the oxygen was turned on. They all waited for Sam to come to, which she did a few minutes later. When she opened her eyes, she started to freak out and try to get up.

"Miss Carter, please lie still, you're in the hospital."

"Who are you? Get away from me; you're trying to kill me!" She started kicking and punching the doctor and nurses, and Jacob stepped forward.

"Sam, please?"

"Dad," she calmed down when she saw him.

"Yes, just do as the doctors tell you, ok, you're going to be fine."

"Jack?"

"Still in surgery, just close your eyes and get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Then Sam remembered what happened before she collapsed. As she closed her eyes, the picture was of Jack in his dress blues. Jacob turned to the staff.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yes, boy she is a fighter!" Jacob smiled.

"Yes she is."

"Why did she attack us, I am a doctor?"

"I know; it's just that three years ago she was kidnapped and every time she woke up, there was a doctor there but the doctor was planing on killing her. General O'Neill, who was colonel back then, was able to get to her before the doctor killed her. That's why she freaked out like she did, because you are someone she doesn't know and recognise, like the doctor that almost killed her."

"Ok, God, so what happened to the doctor?"

"He's serving time and lost his licence." They checked on Sam to make sure she was ok.

"She will be resting for the next few hours."

"Ok, thanks."

"We will move her to another room."

"No, please, leave her here. She will want to be close to Jack for when she wakes up."

"Are they close?"

"Very, they've been through a lot together over the years, being together will heal them more quickly."

"Ok, I'll come back and check on her in a few hours."

"Ok, thanks." Then the doctor and nurse walked out and let the others know that they could go in. When they walked into the room,

"How is she Jacob?"

"She's going to be fine, it was shock and exhaustion that caused her to collapse; after all, she is still healing from the shooting."

"At least she's going to be fine."

"Yeah."

"Jacob, sorry, but Frances and I have to head back to Washington for an important meeting." Jacob walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Thanks for your help."

"We own the General big time, this is just a small pay back for what he and his team have done."

"I understand." Then he turned to Jack parents.

"It is an honour to meet you both; sorry I can't stay any longer."

"Thank you, Mr. President, for coming; we don't know why you are here, but thank you."

"One day you will find out what your son does, and you will be proud of him."

"We are already." They all smiled and shook hands.

"Look after him, we all need him."

"We know, thank you for coming," then he turned back to Jacob.

"You know how to contact me if you need anything else?"

"I know, Henry, and will keep you up-to-date on Jack's and Sam's conditions."

"Ok, bye all." They all said their good byes, and he and the Chief of Staff walked out of the room.

"You know John; the kids are going to be shocked when they find out who was here."

"Yeah."

"How long have you known the President for Jacob?"

"Since the sixties, we were in Nam together with George Hammond."

"Really, wow."

They sat down and talked about their families for the next four hours. Jacob went to the cafeteria for twenty minutes for some breakfast while John and Jackie stayed with Sam. When he returned, they talked some more.

Then they heard the door open, and they all turned and saw the back of a nurse, then a bed, so they stood up and moved out of the way as they saw Jack being returned. Then they hooked him up on to an IV and other monitors in the room, and then the two doctors walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"How did it go?" John asked.

"We got the bullet out; the head of the bullet was in the spinal cord and there is swelling around the area. We are going to keep him comatose for the next three days and give him antibiotics for the infection."

"What infection?" Jacob asked.

"The bullet was old and rusty, that is why there is swelling around the spinal cord."

"Thank you for removing it."

"Same here, if we didn't, he could have gotten blood poisoning and could have died."

"Well, you can thank Sam for that. If it wasn't for her telling you to operate, things could have been a lot worse."

"You're right about that, how is Colonel Carter, we heard that she collapsed?"

"She's going to be fine; it was exhaustion, shock and lack of sleep that caused it."

"She's has been through a lot in the past couple of weeks; at least she can get some rest while she's here."

"Yeah," Jacob looked over to where Sam was sleeping peacefully before looking at the doctors.

"We will leave you folks alone and come and check on Mr. O'Neill in few hours" Dr. Jordan said.

"Ok, thanks," then they walked out of the room. Jacob, John and Jackie all sat down and talked for half an hour when Sam woke up.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," then she heard beeping and turned her head and saw Jack. She went to sit up.

"Woo lie down Sam," she lay back down again.

"The operation?"

"They removed the bullet."

"That's good," then she went to sit up again.

"Sam."

"I need to go to the ladies room." Jacob pushed a buzzer, then he helped Sam to sit up when a nurse walked in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Get a wheelchair for Sam, her legs are still a bit weak."

"Sure, sir," then she left to get a wheelchair. When Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked over at Jack when the doctor and nurse walked in.

"Miss Carter, how are you feeling?"

"Tried, worried, and I need to go to the ladies room." He smiled.

"Ok, can you get into this wheelchair and the nurse will take you to the ladies room. When you return, I want to check you over."

"Ok."

Sam went to stand up when her legs gave way; luckily Jacob was next to her and was able to help her into the wheelchair.

"Thanks, Dad," then the nurse took her out of the room.

"Doctor, is there any chance of moving Jack and Sam to another room with an en-suite?"

"It is expensive, what insurance have they got?"

"Air Force, Jack is a general and if it is money you're worried about, then don't cause all I have to do is make one call and it can be taken care of."

"An Air Force General, woo well then if you're sure?" Jacob smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll get things sorted out as soon as I get the ok."

"I'll go and make the phone call." Then Jacob walked out of the room to make the call.

"Mr. O'Neill and Miss Carter must have expensive insurance."

"It's not the insurance, it's who they know, and they know a lot of powerful people," Jackie said smiling, thinking about what the President said earlier.

"Ok, as soon as I know and I've spoken to Dr. Jordan, we will move them to a private ward, if you will excuse me, I've got other patients to see."

Then he walked out of the door and left them alone. A few minutes later, Sam returned and noticed Jacob wasn't in the room.

"Where's Dad?"

"Gone to make a phone call."

"Oh," Sam managed to get onto the bed.

"Would you like the bed raised?"

"Yes, thanks."

The nurse was able to raise the bed for Sam before checking on Jack and leaving with the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Ok, any change?"

"No, but they are going to keep him comatose for the next three days."

"Ok," then the doctor returned.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, if you will excuse me, I would like to exam Miss Carter?"

"Yes of course, we will be waiting outside." They stood up and walked out of the room. The doctor did his examination, then he walked out ten minutes after Jack's parents had walked out. By that time Jacob, showed up.

"How is Sam?"

"She is dehydrated and little underweight; I'm going to get a nurse to put an IV in her and get her to start eating meals while in here."

"Thanks Doctor, can we go in and see her?"

"Yes you can, I'll make sure that she gets some lunch, since it is almost lunch time."

"Thanks Doctor," Jacob said, then he walked away from them and they walked into the room to see Sam on her side looking at Jack. She turned and saw who it was that walked into the room.

"Hey, the doctor told us what's going on."

"Ok."

"I've got some good news."

"What is it?"

"Daniel, Teal'c, Mark, and his family are arriving here this afternoon and accommodations are being sorted out."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Jacob," he turned to John.

"Your family and Jack's friends are more than welcome to stay with us, we've got plenty of room at our house, that's you too. Jack has told us so much about you all, it the least we can do while you're here."

"Thank you."

"It will give us a chance to get to know all of Jack's friends."

"Thanks."

"Hey Dad, you will be able to find out a few more things about Jack in his younger days," she said smiling.

"That's not a bad idea, after all he knows a lot about us. Daniel would love that."

"True," then they heard voices from outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Sorry miss, you can't go in there."

"Like hell are you going to stop me, move it or get busted down a rank or two." Jacob looked at Sam.

"Cassie," they both said. Jacob went and opened the door.

"Jacob, boy am I glad you're here. How are Jack and Sam?"

"Come on in, I'm sure Sam would love to see a friendly face."

"Sweet, ah, one problem; Jack's two guard dogs?" Jacob chuckled.

"It ok guys, this is Jack and Sam's goddaughter, Cassie Fraser."

"You're Dr. Fraser's daughter?"

"Yep."

"Sorry for your loss, if you'd shown us your ID, then you could have gone in."

"Well then, you should have asked me," then she walked in with Jacob behind her and closed the door. Cassie gasped when she saw Jack and walked over to the bed.

"Oh God," she went pale when she saw him. Jacob walked over to her, and she turned around and hugged him.

"He can't die."

"He won't Cassie; he's going to be alright." She pulled back and looked up at Jacob.

"I hope you're right Jacob," then she hugged him again.

"Cassie," Cassie looked around and saw Sam in bed, she looked tired and pale.

"Sam." Cassie walked over to her quickly and hugged her; they all could hear her crying on Sam's shoulder as she stroked her back.

"Shh, everything is going to be ok, you know what Jack's like." Cassie sniffled and pulled back and sat on the bed wiping her tears away.

"Yeah I know, how about you, what are you doing in bed?"

"I collapsed, the doctors wanted to keep me in for few days."

"Ok, I just can't believe he got shot again."

"You and me both, how are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess."

"Cassie there is someone whom I want you to meet, turn around." Cassie turned around and saw an elderly couple looking at her.

"Cassie I would you like to meet John and Jackie O'Neill, Jack's parents."

"Hi."

"Hello Cassie, it is good to finally meet you, Jack has told us wonderful things about you," Jackie said.

"Has he, well he didn't say anything about you."

"Jack's always been a closed book so to speak; he doesn't talk about his family much, he's always been like that ever since he was young."

"Ok." Then a nurse walked in with Sam's IV bag, Cassie got up from the bed and walked over to where Jacob was and watched the nurse put Sam's IV in her, while they carried on talking.

"Cassie, where are you staying?"

"I'm going to find a hotel to stay in, why?"

"Cassie, would you like to stay with John and me while you are visiting here, Jacob and the others are welcome to our home, it is a big house," Jackie said.

"Others, what others?" she looked at Sam.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Mark and the family are coming to stay for few days," Sam said.

"Really, wow, thank you."

When the nurse finished putting Sam's IV in, she walked out, leaving them alone to talk. Five minutes later Sam's lunch arrived, so the others left her alone to eat her lunch in peace.

When she finished eating her lunch, she didn't realize how hungry she was. She lay back in bed, closed her eyes and relaxed listening to Jack's heart monitor beeping.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ten minutes later she got up and wheeled her IV line over to Jack's bed and sat down and held onto his hand and smiled when she heard her heart rate went up a bit.

"Jack, I don't know if you can hear me or not, they removed the bullet from your spine, you can now heal yourself when you are ready," then she felt him squeeze her hand, which she did in return.

"Whatever happens Jack, I love you."

"I love you too," he said, making Sam jump.

"Jack," he opened his eyes to see Sam stand up and bend over with a smile on her face.

"I heard you, Sam but I'm still doped up with whatever they've got me on, so it's hard to focus."

"Ok, how's your chest wound?"

"It's healed."

"Ok, now you know where you got shot in the back?"

Jack closed his eyes and he concentrated on his back, trying to find where he was shot, then he remembered where he was shot and concentrated on the area.

"Yes, I've got the spot."

"Ok, concentrate on the infection that was caused by the rusty bullet."

Sam was watching him the whole time; she felt his body temperature starting to raise, as well as his heart rate. She watched him for five minutes when the doctors and nurses came running into the room and over to his bed. They got Sam to move out of the way while the doctor put something in his IV, then his heat rate went back to normal.

"Miss Carter, you should be in bed."

"How is he?"

"He's ok for now, I don't know what's going on, this is the fourth time this has happened to him."

"Fourth time, perhaps he's trying to heal himself?"

"I have never come across someone who can heal him or herself like that so fast, it's impossible without any help with medication."

"How's his chest wound?"

"Healing, now go back in to bed; you both are going to be moving to another room in a few minutes."

"Ok." Sam walked back over to her bed and waited for them to leave. When they were gone, she waited for a few minutes before walking back over to his bed and holding on to his hand.

"Jack, if you can hear me, if there is a chance where you're not connected to the heart monitor, try to heal the infection."

She felt his hand squeeze hers, so she did it in return. She bent over and gave him a kiss before going back to her bed and closing her eyes and falling asleep. That is how Jacob, Cassie, Jackie and John found her ten minutes later, so they decided to leave her to rest and they left the room.

They took Jacob and Cassie back to their home so Jacob could freshen up. While Jacob was in the shower, Sam's phone rang; Cassie looked at the ID and answered it.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Cassie, what are you doing with Sam's phone, where's Jacob?"

"Jacob is having a shower, where are you?"

"At the airport."

"Ok, are the others with you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now when you all get into the taxi give them this address and I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok." Cassie gave Daniel Jack's parent's address.

"Ok, thanks, see you when we get there, wherever it is."

"Ok, see you soon," then they both hang up.

"I better go and make the beds up."

"Would you like some help?" Cassie asked.

"Yes dear, that would be great."

So they left the kitchen area and went upstairs and they both went and started making the beds together and got things sorted out. They'd just finished one bedroom when Jacob saw them.

"Hey, I thought I could hear you two."

"Daniel and the others are at the airport, they should be here within the hour, depending on how many taxis there are at the airport," Jackie said.

"Ok, need any help with anything?"

"Well, you can go and get the towels for the bathroom, they are in the closet with the double doors on the left, down the hall, you can put them into the bathroom and fill the soap dispenser up, that could save us some time," Jackie said.

"Ok."

Then he walked out and left them to finish making the bed. An hour later, all the beds were made and everything else was taken care of. They all sat down and talked when there was a knock on the door, so John went to answer it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, Cassie Fraser gave me this address," John smiled.

"We've been waiting for you; I'm John O'Neill, Jack's father, tell the others to come on in," after they both shook hands.

"Oh ok."

Then he turned around and ran down the path and spoke to the others that were in the two taxis, then they all got out after paying their fair and got their bags then they walked up the path to the big house.

"Welcome, come on in," they all walked in to the house.

"Here, put your bags in here for the time being." He showed them a room where they put their bags down. Then they followed him into the kitchen.

"Teal'c, Daniel," Cassie said as she got up and walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Hi, Cassie."

"Dad."

"Mark," they both hugged.

"John, Jackie O'Neill, this is Daniel, Teal'c, Mark, Beth, Rick and Kath," Cassie said pointing out to them all.

"Welcome, would you all like a drink?" they all said 'yes, thanks'.

"Please, sit down." Cassie went and gave Jackie a hand with the drinks.

"Jacob, how are Jack and Sam?"

"Good, Jack had his second operation this morning; they removed the bullet, it was an old, rusty bullet, he's got an infection in his back where they removed the bullet, but with antibiotics, he will be alright there."

"What about his legs?"

"We don't know yet, but you know what he's like, Daniel."

"True." Then Jackie and Cassie walked over to the table with a tray of drinks, cakes and cookies. As soon as everyone got a drink they all talked.

"Hey, this is great cake," Daniel said.

"Jack's always loved my cooking, but I don't know where he put it all."

"In here," Cassie said patting her stomach, Jackie laughed.

"That's what Jack always said, and it's the same with my pies."

"Pumpkin pies?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, he's been like that since he was little."

"Well, he hasn't changed then, what about jello?"

"Red, it's always been his favourite."

"Still is," they all laughed. They talked while having their drinks and having cake and cookies. Half an hour later they were all shown to their rooms before they all left to go and visit Jack and Sam.

They all piled into John and Jackie car and Jacob drove the van that showed up at the O'Neill house when they arrived there, the van's rental payments were already taken care of which Jacob was shocked but happy about. Once everyone was in, they all headed to the hospital.

When Sam woke up, she looked around and noticed she was in a different room. She looked over and saw Jack there not far from her, so she got up and used the IV pole for support and walked over to look at him for a minute before she went over to a door and opened it up.

When she did, she saw it was the bathroom so she walked in and closed the door, since she needed to use the toilet. When she was finished and washed her hands, she looked around to see a walk in shower with a chair for the patient to use while showering with hand held shower head. She walked back out into the main room when a nurse walked in.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Gina Turner."

"Hi, Sam Carter."

"Here, let me help you back into bed."

"I've got it, thanks."

"Ok, do you need anything?"

"A cup of coffee, thanks."

"Sure, how do you take it?"

"Black with two sugars."

"Ok, I'll be right back, would you like a cookie with it?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Ok."

Then she walked out as Sam sat on the edge of the bed and saw the remote for the TV that was on the wall so she turned it on and turned the volume down just as she got into bed. She looked around and saw ear phones, she picked them up and listened, then she realized that it was for the TV.

She put them on and flicked through the channels and found nothing good after few minutes so she took the head set off and hung then up and then turned the TV off and put the remote up before getting back into bed. The nurse walked in with Sam's coffee and a couple of chocolate chip cookies. She put then on the table and wheeled it over to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How long have we been in here for?"

"Three hours."

"Ok, how's Jack doing?"

"Mr. O'Neill is doing ok, his body temperature and heart rate were up when they hooked him up to the heart monitor, and the doctor was just about to give him something to lower them when they dropped down by themselves."

"Really," Sam picked up her coffee and took a sip of it.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it before." Sam smiled and looked over at Jack before looking at the nurse again.

"Well, Jack's always been a difficult patient as long as I've known him."

"How long have you known him for?"

"Eight years he's been my commanding officer."

"Ah, that's right; I head on the news, Air Force right?"

"Yep."

"Wow, how can you two be together, isn't it against the rules?" Sam smiled.

"Yes it is. It's just that we've always been there for each other, if one of us is sick, the other will look after him or her. He was with me when my husband died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, were you married long?"

"No, he was killed on our wedding day outside of the church."

"Oh no, did they get the guy?"

"Guys yes, it was a drive by shooting, several guests were shot, including Jack and myself, that was over two weeks ago and now this."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in the hospital here?"

"Well, I collapsed the day after I arrived here. I'd only been out of the hospital for a week when I got the call about what happened to Jack. So my father and I flew here even when I wasn't strong enough and stayed up all night next to Jack's bed, till the next morning when they wheeled him out of the room, he was having his second operation to removed a bullet from his back. After they took him out, I collapsed into my father arms and after not eating and drinking anything for twenty four hours, that's what happens."

"Shock; by the sounds of things, at least you are here for him."

"Yeah, he was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on after I was told about what happened to Pete, that's my late husband's name."

"Ok, at least you're here for him now; I better get back to work, if you need anything, just press the buzzer."

"Thanks." Then the nurse walked out of the room.

Sam finished her coffee and cookies, then she lay back in bed looking over at Jack, knowing he had a chance to heal himself with out letting the doctors and nurses know what he was doing to himself. She was thinking about what had happened in the past three weeks and how much it had affected her. She was lost in through till she felt a goa'uld presence; she blinked few times and turned her head to see her family and friends walking into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Hi guys."

"Hi Sam, how are you feeling?" Daniel asked as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm doing ok, how was the trip?"

"Good," then the rest of the family gave her a hug.

"Auntie Sam, Jackie and John's house is huge, I mean it's like one of those Beverley Hills mansions, we all got our own room with an en-suite, and everything, it's so cool," Kath said.

"Really, wow."

They all talked for the next two hours before they all had to leave since visiting hours were almost over. They were all leaving, when Sam asked her father to stay behind for a minute.

"Dad, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sam got her wallet out and pulled out her credit card and passed it to her father.

"Can you get some money out for me so I can have some cash here on hand?"

"Sure, how much?"

"Two hundred and also can you go to a toy store and get a green carebear like this one?" she showed him the care bear that Jack got her while she was in hospital.

"Sure, but why?"

"For Jack," she said smiling.

"Sure thing kiddo, anything else?"

"Yes, some shampoo and body lotion, you know the sort I like."

"Yes is do, ok, I'll go and take care of it, and you get some rest."

"Thanks Dad," he kissed her forehead before he left.

Sam laid back and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes before she got up and walked to the bathroom so she could relieve herself. Once finished, she walked out and over to Jack's side of the bed, she picked up his hand in hers.

"I suppose you heard everything. I didn't know your parent house was huge."

She heard his heart rate starting to rise and she felt his hand getting warmer, then she knew what he was doing.

"That's it Jack, you're doing really well, but as soon as I let go of your hand, you better return back to normal, otherwise they will dope you up again." She stroked his hot forehead while looking at him. A couple of minutes later a nurse came running in with a syringe in hand, Sam turned and looked at her.

"Sorry it's my fault; he gets like this every time I hold his hand or if I'm not close by and he's not hearing my voice, watch."

Sam put his hand back on the bed and stepped back with the IV pole. His heart rate and temperature went back to normal.

"Well you sure have that affect on him," she said smiling.

"I know, at least he knows I'm close by."

"Sam," she turned and step forward.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," Sam turned to the nurse.

"Can he have a drink?"

"I'll go and find out."

"Thanks," then the nurse left, Sam turned and looked at him.

"How's the healing coming along?"

"Slow, every time I start to heal myself, they dope me up again."

"Ok, how's the back?"

"Sore."

"Ok, before the nurse comes back, concentrate on the area of the pain."

Sam held onto his hands while he closed his eyes and concentrated on the area. His body temperature started to rise and so did his heart rate. Thirty seconds later, it returned back to normal and he opened his eyes.

"It's healed, there's no more pain."

"That's good, the infection?"

"Gone, but the swelling's still there."

"Ok, you work on that tomorrow, for now get some rest."

Then the nurse walked in, Sam wasn't holding his hand at the time.

"Yes, he can have small sips of water."

"Thanks."

Sam poured some water into a cup and put a straw into it and bent over close to his head, he opened his mouth and she put the straw into it. Then he closed it and started sucking up the water little bits at a time till he opened his mouth and she moved it away from him and watched him lick his dry lips.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks Sam."

"Want any more?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Ok," she put the cup back on the tray.

"I'll check to see if everything is ok before I'll leave you two alone."

"Ok."

Sam stood back while the nurse checked to make sure everything was ok before she left them alone. Sam walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge looking at him.

"I heard everything you said Sam."

"What, about when our family and friends were here?"

"Everything."

"Ok, why don't you get some rest? We can talk in the morning and my dinner will be here soon."

"Ok, as long as you get some rest as well."

"I will Jack." She bent over and kissed his forehead and then whispered,

"I love you," then she moved and looked at him.

"I love you too Sam, always have been and always will be" he said smiling.

Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sam watched him for the next five minutes before kissing his forehead one more time. She got up from the bed and walked back over to her bed just as her dinner arrived. After dinner she watched some TV before she turned it off and closed her eyes and got some rest.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: sorry fans i've had a real bad month with family health problems and i've been away as well. Now that i'm back, here is the next chapter which it will make all you campers happy

Chapter Fifteen

Then next morning Sam asked if she could have a shower, which they let her after they removed her IV. She enjoyed the long hot shower. Afterward she got into her last clean pyjamas and walked out of the en-suite to see her breakfast was on the table.

After putting everything away, she walked over to Jack's side of the bed and gave him a morning kiss on the forehead.

"Morning, Jack."

Then she went back to her own bed and started eating her breakfast while listening to the radio. When the news came on she was listening to it when there was talk about the up coming trial of the bank robbers and that they were waiting for one witness to recover from the shooting. When the news was over there was talk about the robbery and how the cops had been after the men for some time, then she heard.

"We just got word they have released the name of the man who shot the bank robbers, his name is Jonathan O'Neill of Colorado Springs. And get this, he is a General of the United State Air Force and he is here on sick leave after a drive by shooting in Colorado Springs. Almost three weeks ago, he and number of guest from a wedding party were shot outside the church, and the bridegroom was killed. It says here that the bride's name is Colonel Samantha Carter, his second in command of Cheyanne Mountain."

"Wow, Air Force, I wounder why he shot the bank robbers in the leg, if anyone's got any ideas, call us," the second announcer said.

Sam turned the radio down and picked up the phone and dialled the number that was said over the radio. She could also hear them over the phone; she waited since there were other callers. Two asked if the general was single, which made Sam smile, and others wondered why he didn't aim for their heads.

"Ok, our next caller name is Sam, you're on the air."

"Hi, I was listening to what you said about General O'Neill, and the reason he would have shot the robbers in the legs is so they couldn't run out of the building, whereas if he'd hit them in the arm or the side, they still could get up and run, where in the legs they couldn't go far and the chances of hitting a vein in one in a million."

"Are you are doctor?" Sam smiled and looked over to where Jack was.

"Yes, in astrophysics."

"Then how do you know that shooting in the legs is the best option?"

"Cause that is what I would have done if I was in his shoes."

"I see, well thank you Sam for your input, just one question, have you shot anyone?"

"Yes."

"Did you shot them in the legs?"

"Yes and the hand where they were holding a weapon, you see I'm also in the Air Force."

"Air Force officer, wow this is interesting, so have you heard of this General O'Neill?"

"Yes, he is well known in the White House, the Pentagon, black ops and Cheyanne Mountain and some of the schools in Colorado Springs."

"Wow, so how long have you known him for?"

"Over eight years."

"Eight years, have you ever worked with him?"

"Yes, he's been my commanding officer all that time," she said smiling.

"Wow, so what is he like?"

"He is a warm, caring, good natured General who cares about the ones who works under him and when we went out on missions together, there was one rule he stuck by and that is no one gets left behind."

"Was that the Air Force rule?"

"Black ops."

"Ah, well thank you for your input, Doctor."

"It is Colonel not Doctor, Colonel Samantha Carter," then she hung up, then she turned the radio up.

"Wow, you heard it here folks, that was Colonel Carter, well if you're listening Colonel Carter, you have our condolences on loss of your husband and we all hope that General O'Neill will get better soon, to us he is a hero."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Then she turned the radio off and laid back and smiled to herself, then she turned and looked at Jack to see him awake, so she got up and walked over to his bed.

"Morning," she sat on his bed and held onto his hand.

"Morning, Sam. I was listening to your phone call to the radio station."

"I thought so."

"There were some things you didn't say, why?"

"Classified."

"Care to tell me, after all I do have clearance?" he said smiling under the mask.

"Well, let see for starters, I shoot them in the chest and stomach, I even zat them and even blow them up."

"Ok, what about me?"

"You are the warmest, most loving, caring, crazy guy I have ever meet, whom I love and miss watching my six while off world," she said smiling.

"Sweet."

"So are you up to a bit of healing this morning?"

"Not this morning Sam, I'm still tired from yesterday's work out."

"Ok, let me know when are you felling up to it and I'll be here."

"I know, thanks."

"You better get some rest; the family will be here in an hour."

"Ok," he closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling Sam's hand in his.

Sam watched him for a few minutes before getting up and giving him a kiss on the forehead before she walked over to her bed and got in and laid back and closed her eyes and relaxed, then she also fell asleep since she was still tired.

The family arrived just after Sam had her lunch.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Dad," they all gave her a hug including Jackie and John.

"How's Jack?"

"Good, he was awake this morning for few minutes."

"At least he's not awake and annoying the staff," Daniel said, Sam giggled.

"True, what've you got there Dad?" when she saw the bags.

"The things you ask me to get you."

"Thanks, what's this?" she opened the bag and her eyes widened,

"Grapes, thank you," she said looking at John and Jackie.

"They came from our grape vine out back. Every morning Jack went outside with a bucket and picked them for everyone for breakfast and to take to school when he was young," Jackie said smiling at the memory.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear, how are you feeling today, you do look a lot better?"

"Thanks I do." Then four nurses walked in and over to Jack's bed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We're taking Mr. O'Neill to have an MRI scan so Dr. Green and Dr. Jordan can have a look to see if there is any improvement on Mr. O'Neill's back."

"Ok, thanks for letting us know," John said.

They all watched Jack being wheeled out of the room before they all looked at Sam.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok," Jacob said.

"I know Dad."

They'd all talked for an hour when they brought Jack back. Once he was hooked up the nurses walked out, leaving them alone. They spent five hours with Sam before leaving.

"Sam is there anything we can get you?" Jackie asked.

"Well there is one thing, can you wash some of my clothes, the day that Daniel called Dad and I were going to go into town to a laundry mat and do some washing?"

"Sure, what needs to be washed, everything?"

"Yes."

"No problems, where is your bag?"

"In the closet."

"Ok, I'll take care of that for you my dear."

"Thank you."

"We will leave you so you can get some rest, we will pop in tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Daniel got Sam's bag before they all said their good byes for the night and walked out and left Sam and Jack alone. Sam had a quiet evening watching the Simpson's; she had the volume up so Jack could hear it while she was munching on some of the grapes before turning in for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning after breakfast the two doctors walk in and over to Sam's bed.

"Morning, is everything alright with Jack?"

"Yes, the wound in his chest is healed."

"That's good, what about his back?"

"The infection has cleared up and the swelling has gone down, which is good news."

"That is… but," they both smiled.

"His chances for walking again have increased to one hundred percent, we are going to start taking him off oxygen and drugs from this morning, and then we will know in the next two days if he's got any feeling back in his legs." Sam smiled.

"Thank you, both of you, you don't know what this means to a lot of people, including Jack himself."

"We've got a fair idea; he will be waking up soon, so you can give him and the family the good news."

"They will be happy, thanks you."

"Can we ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that the President and Chief in Staff are so interested in the General's care and health?"

"Well for one, it is classified because of the work we do, black ops stuff."

"Oh, ok but still I don't understand?" Jordan said.

"Jack is a hero to a lot of top people and he is special to a lot of people, me included."

"Oh, well then, thank you for telling us and we will be here in the morning to see how he is going."

"Ok, thanks."

"How can we contact the President?" Sam smiled.

"Leave it to me, I know someone who's got a direct line to the oval office, so don't worry about getting a message to the President." The two doctors were both shocked.

"Well ok, thank you for doing that for us."

"No problem, anyway thank you."

"You're welcome; we will leave you to get some rest."

"Ok, thanks."

Then they walked out of the room leaving her alone. Sam picked up the phone that was next to her bed and John and Jackie phone number. She decided to give them a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Jackie O'Neill?"

"Yes it is, who this?"

"Morning Jackie, it's Sam can I speak to Dad if he is up?"

"Sure dear, he is up," then Sam heard on the phone,

"Jacob, it's Sam for you," then she heard some noises over the phone.

"Morning kiddo, is everything alright?"

"Yes Dad, can you contact General Hammond and ask him to pass a message on to the President and Chief of Staff?"

"Sure, is it about Jack?"

"Yes, he will be back to his annoying, foot in the mouth, kicking ass CO self in no time," Sam said smiling.

"Your joking, you mean he can?" he said chuckling.

"I've spoken to both Dr. Green and Dr. Jordan this morning. The infection is gone, the swelling is down and they're going to take him off the drugs so he will be more awake and take him off oxygen this morning since his chest wound has healed and his chances of feeling and walking again are excellent."

"Sam that is wonderful news, would you like for me to tell the others?"

"Yes you can, and I'll see you all when you get here, who knows, Jack might be awake then?"

"Who knows, oh Sel is happy also, she missed his crazy humour," then a nurse walked into the room.

"Me too Dad, me too, I'd better go, a nurse just walked in."

"Ok, Sam, talk to you later."

"Ok," then they both hung up.

"I heard the good news this morning about Mr. O'Neill."

"Yes, it is good news, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking his oxygen mask off him and changing his IV bag."

"Ok, if he asks for a drink, can he?"

"Yes, only in small sips."

"Thanks."

Sam watched the nurse remove his oxygen mask off him then she applied some Chap Stick onto his dry lips. Then she checked his vitals before walking out of the room and leaving them alone. Sam looked at Jack for half an hour before she got up and walked over to his bed and sat on the edge and picked up his hand in hers while looking at him. She watched him for ten minutes before he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Morning."

"Morning Sam, thirsty."

Sam got him a cup of water with a straw in it; she held it close to his mouth and put the straw into it, he closed it and took small sips till he'd had enough. The he used his tongue to push the straw out of his mouth.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thanks," she put the cup on the table.

"The doctors said your chances of walking again have improved."

"I know," Sam then let go of Jack's hand and got up and walked to the end of the bed and removed the covers.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

Sam put her hands onto his ankles while looking at Jack, then she slid them up to his knees.

"Sam."

"Jack," she said smiling. Then she moved her hands till they were behind his knees and started tickling them.

"Sam stops it, that tickles," then they both froze.

"You felt my hands on your legs?"

"Yes and they're bloody cold," he said smiling, she pulled the covers over his feet then walked quickly around the bed and sat on it then bent over and gave him a kiss.

"You sly dog you, how long?"

"Since yesterday," then he pulled her down for a kiss, which became passionate. When they broke for air,

"You sure can be full of surprises."

"Yes I can be alright."

"I've got some thing for you; well, Dad got it for me."

She got up and walked over to the bedside cabinet and opened it up and pulled the bear out and closed the door. She turned around with the bear behind her and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Sam," then she pulled the care bear out from behind her.

"His name is 'Good Luck Bear'," she passed him the bear then sat on the edge on the bed.

"Thank you Sam," he pulled her down for a thank you kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

They both talked for half an hour before Jack started to drift off to sleep, so Sam gave him a kiss and watched him close his eyes and fall asleep. She watched him for a few minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom to relieve herself with a smile on her face.

Their families showed up just after lunch, Sam was doing a crossword puzzle when they all walked in.

"Hi Sam," they all said.

"Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Jacob gave us the good news this morning after he spoke to you, we are happy that he is getting better," John said.

"Same here, soon he will be back to his normal self," Sam said smiling, then said,

"True, so what have you guys been up to this morning?"

"I called George; he's going to pass the message on to the President."

"That's good; he will be pleased with news."

"Yes he will be alright."

"So what else has been happening?"

"We're leaving in the morning Sam, the kids have been away from school long enough and we need to get back to work," Mark said.

"Ok, I understand, talk about work, I wounder if the base is still in one piece?"

"Sam, forget about work," Jacob said.

"Hey, I can't help it, I hope Felger hasn't been in my lab" she said smiling.

They talked for half an hour when Sam saw Jack's foot move in the corner of her eye, so she turned and smiled when she saw him looking at her. The others stopped talking when they noticed Sam wasn't looking at them. Then she got up and out of bed and walked over to Jack, when the others saw Jack awake they all walked over to his bed. They saw Sam standing at the edge of his bed holding his hand and gave it a squeeze then let it go and stepped back so his parents could step forward.

"Hi Mum, Dad."

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Hungry," they all laughed.

"I'm sure you will be able to eat soon," John said.

"I hope so too Dad, hi guys," when he saw Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hi Jack, been behaving yourself?"

"I always behave myself Daniel."

"Yeah right."

"Oh Jack, who got you the bear?" Jackie asked when she saw the care bear and picked it up for everyone to see.

"I asked Dad if he could get it for me to give to Jack since he got me one when I was in the hospital," Sam said.

They talked for an hour before Jack started to drift off to sleep again and they could see Sam was starting to get tired, so they all said their goodbyes and left them to get some rest. Two days later Jack was able to sit up and start having meals.

Jack and Sam talked when they were alone; they even got a phone call from the President and George to see how they were doing. Jack gave the President good news about his legs that he was please about. Daniel and Teal'c returned back to the SGC three days after Mark and his family left for home.

A week after the doctors stopped giving him the drugs, they started physiotherapy on Jack's legs, and he started slowly walking around. They even removed the catheter and IV from him. When he was walking around, Sam was with him all the time. Sam was in hospital for ten days before they released her. The day she left with Jacob, Jackie and John, she gave Jack a kiss and a warning:

"Jack, don't give the staff a hard time or else."

"Or else what?" she looked into his brown eyes and smiled.

"No cake and pie while you're in here."

"Hey that's mean, Mum, you're not going to let her do this to me?" he said whining.

"I should have thought of it years ago and I agree with her."

"Dad?"

"Keep me out of this son; you know what your mother is like."

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"Sorry Jack, you're on your own this time," he said smiling.

"Alright fine, I'll behave myself."

"You better," Sam said, then she gave him a kiss.

"Your dinner will be here soon and the Simpson's will be on in half an hour and here's a crossword for you to keep yourself busy," she passed him the crossword and pen.

"Thanks."

"See you in the morning; remember you've got pool exercises at nine o'clock."

"Yeah, I know, see you in the morning."

She gave him a kiss before she picked up her bag and bear before she waved goodbye and followed the others out of the room. Jack laid there, thinking about retiring again, before he picked up the crossword puzzle and started working on it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

When Sam arrived at the O'Neill house, she was shocked when she saw the size of it.

"Wow, this house is huge."

"It is alright."

The front of the house would have been four times the length of Sam's house and the length of the house from what she could see was about three times the length of her house and it was a three story house with the attic turned into bedrooms. There was a big front patio that covered the front of the house and it was four meters long. The house looked like old homes from the 1920-1930 with extensions. She walked up the front steps, to the front door; she could tell the door was one and a half times bigger than her front door, with a painted stained-glass window done in a red rose. When the door opened, they walked into the big hallway which would have been twice the width of the corridor at the SGC.

She could see the big, old, wide staircase where three people could easily stand next to each other. She looked up to see the old wooden fourteen-foot stud ceiling. When she walked into the house she was amazed to see how big it was.

"John, why don't you go and put the kettle on and make us a hot cup of tea, while I show Sam her room?"

"Ok, dear."

"This way Sam."

Sam followed Jackie upstairs to the second floor and turned right and walked down a long hallway which was the same width as the hallway downstairs. They walked till Jackie stopped outside the second door and opened the big old door and she followed Jackie into a big bedroom which was size of her living room.

"Wow, this room is big!"

There was a chest of drawers, a king sized bed, already make up for Sam, a three-seater couch, walk in closet, and en-suite. Sam put her bag onto the bed and looked around and noticed photos, troopers, so she had a closer look and turned to look at Jackie who was sitting on the bed looking at Sam.

"This is Jack's room?"

"Yes it is, now you can sleep in here, he asked me to give it to you."

"Thank you."

Then she looked around, seeing more photos from when he was growing up and when he was in his dress blues, she could see each photo must have been taken after each promotion he earned over the years. She looked around for a few minutes before turning back to look at Jackie.

"You must be proud of Jack for what he has done with his life?"

"Yes, John and I have been proud of him. The day his last photo arrived there was a note attached to it saying _'Who would ever have thought I would reach this far and now I'm the man'_, I smiled till I saw the star on his shoulder. I was so happy, when I showed it to John; he couldn't believe he'd reached general."

"Jack was the same, before he took the promotion he spoke to Daniel, Teal'c and myself. He was going over the pros and cons about the job. Well, he decided to take the job even if he hates the paperwork," Jackie laughed

"He always been like that when it came to homework, but he knew it needed to be done."

"True."

"Come on, dear, before the tea gets cold, and I'll show you his baby photos," they walked out of the room.

"I can hardly wait," Sam said smiling as she followed Jackie back downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen area, it was four times bigger than Jack's kitchen with two double walk in pantries and a breakfast bar that could sit ten people no problems. She saw John and her father siting at the dining room table which was just off the kitchen. It was an eleven piece dining suit.

"Everything ok Sam?"

"Yeah, this house is huge, how many bedrooms in this place?"

"Eleven bedroom, eight bathroom house."

"Wow, that is big" Sam sat down next to Jacob and John poured them cup of tea.

"It is alright, you should see the back of the house, it's six times bigger than Jack's back yard."

"Gee, it mast take ages to mow the lawns?"

"Nope we get someone in to do it, they've got one of those ride on mowers."

"Ah," then Jackie walked in with a photo album in hand.

"Here you go Sam, this is Jack's photo album," she passed it to Sam.

"Thanks."

She put it on the table and opened it up and smiled when she saw baby photos of Jack. Jackie sat down next to John and they watched both Jacob and Sam look through the album.

They laughed when there was one of Jack covered in mud from head to toe, they saw on the bottom of the photo that he was three years old. They looked at each of the photos, laughing at some of the funny ones.

"It looks like Jack liked to clown around when he was young?" Sam said.

"Yes he was that alright," then they came to his high school photos. Sam smiled at each of the photos, including his prom photo.

"By the look of this photo, he didn't like wearing his tux."

"No, he didn't, he said he'd rather show up in jeans and tee shirt."

"I bet."

Then they saw him when he was at collage, including his gratulation photo with gown and cap.

"Wow he looks hansom in his gown and cap."

"Yes he does alright," then Sam flipped the photo page over and had a closer look at the elderly couple that was with him.

"Are these his grandparents?"

"Yes, my parents, they were so proud of Jack, he was the first O'Neill to go to collage," John said.

"Really, wow, I can see in this photo how happy they were of him."

"Yes, and he is the only one in the family that went to collage."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"They all finished high school and left home, they didn't go to collage."

"Oh, ok."

Then it showed him joining the Air Force, other family photos, like Christmas and weddings, then there was one of him married to Sara, he was wearing a tux that day.

"Why didn't Jack wear his dress blues on his wedding day?"

"Sara gave him a choice, if he showed up wearing his dress blues, no wedding," Sam shook her head.

"What about his groom's men?"

"Same with them, even through they were all in the Air Force."

"It's a shame though, he looks hot in his dress blues," then Sam froze.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" John and Jackie laughed.

"Yes you did my dear, you've been hanging around Jack too long," Sam smiled.

"That is true, she's been picking up some strange habits from him over the years," Jacob said, Sam blushed.

Then they carried on looking through the album then stopped at one photo of Jack holding his son, he was five month old, there was a note underneath it 'Jack holding Charlie 1st time, age five months'.

"Jack looks happy in this photo," Sam said.

"Yes he does, he was called away a week before Charlie was born."

They carried on looking through the photos; there were heaps of Charlie and Jack but none with Sara in them till two pages over where there was one just outside their home. Sam remembered seeing the same photo on Jack wall in the living room.

Then there were some of him with SG1. Sam smiled at them, their first Christmas together, New Years, Independence Day, Thanksgiving, and birthdays. There were some with Janet, Cassie, Hammond and Jacob in them. The last photo was of Jack and Sam together after their promotions. When finished, Sam closed the album.

"Thank you for sharing this with us."

"You're welcome, when Jack called to tell us that he'd been recalled back to active duty but couldn't say why, we understood. Then when he told us about his team, he spoke about you a lot, the way he was talking, we thought he was gay till we saw the photos, then we could understand who he meant."

"I know what you mean, when we first met, he asked 'Where is he transferring from' then when I walk into the doorway and said 'she's transferring from the pentagon' then I walked in, the look on his face, well, it was priceless." Sam said smiling.

"We know, he told us and the way you stood up to the two majors there, he knew there and then that you can handle yourself and you have proven it over the years while under his command."

"Well, that's good to know." They talked for another half an hour before Jackie got up and went to get dinner started.

"Need any help, Jackie?" Sam asked when she took the cup over to the sink.

"No thanks, dear, all I have to do is turn everything on."

"Ok."

Then they went back to the dining room where they talked and laughed for the next hour till dinner was ready. They all talked for the next few hours before deciding to call it a night since Sam was going back to the hospital in the morning to help Jack with his rehab.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next morning Sam arrived at the hospital and was walking down to Jack's room, when she got to the door she could hear Jack.

"Hey, I can get myself dressed, thank you, just leave me alone."

"Sir, you're not supposed to be bending your back."

"I don't give a rat's ass."

Sam smiled and decided to save Jack from the nurse. She walked in;

"Jack."

"Sam, thank God you're here. Can you get rid of this nurse?" Sam walked around the curtain to see Jack sitting up naked, holding onto his swimming short.

"I'll take care of him, I know his weak spots."

"Good luck, he is the worst patient I have come across."

"I know," she said smiling then the nurse walked out but was close to the door looking in. Sam put her bag down on the chair.

"Ok Jack, are you going to do as you're told, or do I have to threaten you?" she walked behind the curtain.

"Colonel, what the hell are you playing at," Jack said.

"Sorry Jack, the nurse is outside listening in" she whispered.

"Ah,"

"Now let me help you get dressed, or do I have to bring out…?"

"No, no, don't you dare!"

"You can get dressed," she said quietly then she closed her eyes.

"Now be a good boy and I might get you an ice cream."

"Sam, I'm not a five year old."

"But you act like one," Sam could hear him move around on the bed.

"Done," she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, now you will get your reward."

She moved closer to him and gave him a morning, passionate kiss, when they broke apart,

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Sam," he said smiling.

"Ready for your swim?"

"Yep," he said smiling.

"Good."

Then Sam went and got the wheelchair and robe, then she passed the robe to Jack, so he put it on and then Sam pretended to help him into the wheelchair. Then she got her bag and put it on his lap then she wheeled him to the door. They could still see the nurse there, so she opened the door for them.

"I don't know how you did it, but can you tell me what his weak spot is?"

"Sorry, it's classified," Jack said, the nurse looked at them both, shaking her head.

"All right, if you say so."

"Come on, Sam, let's go, I want to see you in your bikini."

"In your dreams, flyboy."

Then she pushed him towards the elevators with two SF's with them. Ten minutes later they were at the pool, once the brakes were on, Jack passed Sam her bag.

"I'll be right back guys," Sam walked over to where the women's changing room was and quickly got changed.

"So, how long have you guys been on shift for?"

"Since 0700 Sir."

"Ok, so how are things at the SGC?" Hammond told Jack that only the SF's from the SGC would be guarding him.

"Good sir, the place hasn't been the same since the first shooting."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Everyone misses SG1, Sir, and you."

"Really?"

"Yes Sir, we heard that Dr. Jackson and Teal'c went off world to a planet SG1 visited a few years ago, but don't know which one."

"Oh, ok." Then Sam walked out and Jack smiled when he saw she was wearing a navy blue, one piece bathing suit. She put her bag on the bench next to Jack's chair then she put her hands out.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Jack took her hands and stood up, his legs were still a bit wobbly, once he was standing up, Sam let go so he could take the robe off and pass it to one of the SF's.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Then Sam stood next to him as he started walking to the steps of the pool. When he got there, he put his hands on the railing and walked into the warm water. Once in, he walked around and turned to see Sam dive in and come up in front of him.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good."

"Ok, let's walk around till your therapist arrives."

"Sounds good to me," so they walked around for ten minutes until Jack's therapist arrived.

"Morning Jack, Sam, sorry I was late, I see you're walking around, good."

He put his bag down and took of his track pants, shoes, socks and tee shirt then he dove in. When he surfaced, he was two meters from where they were.

"Ok, shall we begin?"

"Are you ready Jack?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

Over the next hour, Jack did a lot of different water exercises, including free style, breast stroke and back stoke. At the end, it tired Jack out, so they got out and Jack sat in the wheelchair while Sam went to have a quick shower and got dressed.

"Jack, you did really well today."

"Thanks, so when can I get out of here?"

"Well, if you come down here every morning and do the same exercises, I think by next week, how's your back?"

"Good."

"That's good; I do want you to start walking around to get strength back in your legs during the day."

"Ok, anything else?"

"If you do all of this, I'll come and check on you this time next week and if I'm pleased, I'll let the doctors know and you can go home."

"Thanks, if I'm bored, any chance for me to come back down here in the afternoon or evenings, it's just that I want to get back into shape, because I'll have to pass the Air Force fitness test when I get out of here?"

"Sure, so long as you don't over do it."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't." Sam said walking up behind the guy, he turned around when Sam spoke, then turned back to Jack.

"Ok, well, you can return back to your room and I'll see you next week."

"Thanks." Then the guy left to go to the men's changing rooms.

"I heard everything Jack, so you might be home next week?" she passed him her bag and she walked around the back and pushed his wheelchair.

"Yep, I'll be looking forward to it."

"I bet you are," they both smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what you did last night?"

"When we get back to your room."

"Come on, tell me?"

"You looked cute when you were a baby."

"She didn't?"

"Yep, she did and the stories your parents told me about you, boy have I got some dirt, or shall I say mud, on you." Sam grinned when she heard him groan.

"Does Dad know?"

"Oh yeah, he was there laughing his head off and when I spoke to him private for a minutes, Selmak told me she'd never laughed so much in all her life as she did with the stories. I was told Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie would get a laugh out of them."

"I can't believe what she told you."

"Well now you know".

A few minutes later they returned back to Jack's room. Once they were inside and the door was closed behind them, Jack got up out of the wheelchair and walked over to the closet and opened it up.

"Jack, what are you up to now?"

"Getting a clean pair of shorts and tee shirt, then I'm going to go and have a shower."

"Ok, want me to come in and wash your back for ya?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea," he said smiling once he got his shorts and tee shirt.

"Ok, call me when you're ready."

"Ok, I will."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

He walked into the en-suite and partly closed the door. Sam put her bag on the end of Jack's bed and moved the wheelchair to next to the door, then she returned and sat on his bed cross legged, reading the paper while Jack was having his shower.

She was reading a part where they were still talking about the bank robbery and that the court case was starting next Monday. She read where is stated that the lawyers didn't know if Jack would be able to make it to the trail or not.

She'd just finished reading it when Jack called out, so she folded up the paper and got off his now warm bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Ready?"

"Just waiting for you, we better make it quick before that dragon nurse comes in here and does it and please be gentle."

"You know I will Jack, how bad is she?"

"When she washes my back she does it bloody hard, especially where they operated on me, I told her time and time again to be gentle."

"Ok, pass me the cloth and soap."

Jack passed Sam the cloth with his shower gel on it. Then she pulled the curtain back and she could see his naked back side and back. She put the cloth on his left shoulder and started washing his back for him. She could see where he was operated on and how it had healed up nicely. They talked while she was washing his back for him, when finished, she passed him the soapy cloth and he passed her the hand held shower head so she could wash the soap off his back. When done, she passed it back to him.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok, thanks Sam, you can wash my back anytime," they both smiled.

"So long as you return the favour."

"Oh, you can count on that."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Ok."

She pulled the shower curtain back then she dried her hands before walking out into his room and closing the door behind her. She walked back over to the bed and sat on it and carried on reading the paper. She heard the water shut off just as she got on the bed.

A few minutes later he walked out wearing pair of silk Simpson's boxer shorts and an Air Force tee shirt. Sam recognised the boxer short from when she got him four pair of them and the latest Simpson DVD collection for Christmas two years ago.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah and tired." Sam got off the bed and folded up the paper.

"Well at least I kept it warm for you."

"Thanks, I hate getting into these cold beds after a hot shower." He got into bed and laid down.

"Ah, nice and warm, well except for my feet, but I'll live."

"Yes you will." Jack used the controls to tilt the bed up.

"So what do you want to do or talk about?"

Sam walked over to her bag and opened it up and pulled out a box then walked back over to his bed, taking the tray with her and put the box on top for Jack to see.

"Ah chess, good choice."

"Of course," they both smiled.

Jack moved so he could cross his legs then Sam got on the bed after taking her shoes off and crossed her legs then they got the chess pieces out and start playing while talking. Five minutes later the door opened and a nurse walked in, Sam turned to look at the woman who was in her fifties.

"Who are you, it's not visiting hours?" Sam turned to Jack and mouthed 'dragon nurse?', he gave her a small nod, then she turned around again.

"Colonel Samantha Carter Untied States Air Force, and why I'm here, it's got nothing to do with you."

"If you don't get out of here I'll call security."

"Sam is staying here, Doc's letting her come here in the mornings to help with my therapy and also to keep me company so I won't get bored."

"She is a visitor and she will have to leave."

"Nope, she is staying."

"We will see about that," then she left.

"Oh well, whose turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Ok."

He looked at the board and moved his piece. Five minutes later Sam won the game, so they set up the pieces while talking till the doctor walked in.

"Morning Jack."

"Morning Doc."

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Doctor Green."

"I've spoken to your therapist this morning and he is pleased with your progress."

"We know and if I keep it up I'll be out of here some time next week."

"I know, how do you feel after therapy in the mornings?"

"Tried, but slowly getting better after ten to fifteen minutes of rest."

"It will be like that for a while, how about walking around?"

"My legs are like jello, but they are improving, the thing is the dragon nurse keeps catching me walking around the room or going back and fourth to the toilet."

"Dragon nurse?" the doctor look confused.

"The one that is on this morning," Sam said.

"Ah, I know the one."

"Yeah, she's gone to get security because Sam is here."

"I'll take care of that problem for you and I'll also pass any information on to Dr. Jordan."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else?"

"Dr. Green, is there any chance for Jack to be out of here for the court case that starts next week?"

"If all goes well, yes."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome; if you two will excuse me, I've got other patients to see."

"Ok," then the door opened and nurse walked in.

"Hey, let them pass, they are security here."

"Sorry ma'am, they're not allowed in there without any orders."

"I'll take care of it," the doctor said.

"I'll take care of our guys," Sam said as she got off the bed and followed the doctor outside.

"What's going on here?" the doctor said.

"At ease, guys," Sam said.

"Dr. Green, what is this visitor doing here when it's not visiting hours?"

"Colonel Carter is here to help with Mr. O'Neill's therapy in the morning, and to keep him company and help him with any other exercises during the day, like walking around, and you are to give both her and Mr. O'Neill the utmost respect while they are here."

"But she's still a visitor, and rules are rules."

"I'm here just in case General O'Neill accidentally lets anything he shouldn't have said sip out while taking his meds."

"General O'Neill you say, the same General O'Neill who shot those bank robbers?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean, let anything slip out?"

"Our work is classified and the government doesn't want him to slip anything out while he is in here."

"Ah."

"You two are not needed here, there was a misunderstanding," the doctor said to the security guards, they both left and headed back to their post.

"Now if you will excuse me, I've got other patients to see."

"I'm going back in here and making sure that Jack's not trying to cheat in our game of chess."

Sam turned around and walked back inside the room to see Jack sitting there waiting for her.

"Everything sorted?"

"Yep, I hope you didn't move any pieces?"

"Nope," Sam got back on the bed and had a look.

"Ok, whose turn was it?"

"Mine." Then he moved his piece while they talked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Hour and half-later, when Jacob, John and Jackie walked into the room, they could here laughing.

"Hi Mum, Dad, Jacob."

"Morning Jack, what were you two laughing about?"

"Talking about old times, Classified."

"Ok, how are you this morning?"

"Good, I might be out of here by next week."

"That is good news."

"Mum, do they sell any cakes down at the cafeteria here?"

"Jack, you don't need it."

"Mum, I haven't had cake in weeks, Sam want to come?"

"Sure, you could to with some walking exercises."

"Ok, that settles it," they both got up from the bed.

Sam put her shoes on while Jack put his sweat pants on and slippers, then he opened his drawer to get his wallet out.

"Shall we?"

"We all might as well," John said.

Jack started to stand and walk, but his leg gave way under him, luckily Sam was next to him to grab him.

"I'm ok," he said to Sam, but she held onto him till he got his balance. They walked slowly till Jack could walk on his own around the room, then they walked outside.

"Now this is different," Jack said, looking around.

"What do you mean, Son?" John asked.

"I was lying down last time."

"Ah, this way."

The turned right and walked down the hallway while talking. They were taking it slow because of Jack. When they reached the cafeteria, Jack went and got himself a slice of cake and a cup of coffee. Jacob got himself a cup of tea, while the others got orange juice.

They all sat down at one of the tables to talk for awhile. Before they left, Jack brought himself a bottle of orange juice before they walked back to his room. When they got there, Jack took his slippers off and put his wallet back in the drawer and left the bottle of juice on top of the drawers, then he laid on top of the bed while everyone else sat on the chairs.

They all talked till lunchtime, so they left to go and get some lunch before his lunch arrived and promised to be back.

While they were in the cafeteria, Sam noticed Jackie was rubbing her left temple.

"Jackie, are you ok?"

"Just a headache, I'll be fine."

"She been having them for two weeks now, the painkillers aren't working, and she won't go and see a doctor about it," John said.

"I'll be ok, stop fussing," she gave John a light slap on the arm and a smile Sam recognised as one of Jack's smiles.

"You know, I had cousin who suffered headaches and he didn't go and see a doctor," Jacob said.

"What happened to him?" John asked.

"He died from a massive stroke."

"Well, I think you better go and see the doctor, Jackie."

"I'll think about it."

They talked for a bit longer before returning back to Jack's room where he was sitting up doing a crossword puzzle when they walked in. Jack looked up and sensed something was wrong.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Jack," Jackie said.

"Jack, you're Mom's been having bad headaches and the painkillers aren't working," Sam said.

"Mum?"

"Stop fussing, you're as bad as your father here."

Jack put the paper and pen down.

"How long Mum?"

"Two weeks," John said. Jack moved so he wad sitting up with his legs crossed.

"Mum, come here please?" he patted the bed in front of him. She got up and walked over to Jack and sat on the bed facing him. "Take your glasses off."

"Why?"

"Please?" she took her glasses off and he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"John," Jacob said with finger to his lips. They looked at them, then Jack broke eye contact, he put his hand on his lap.

"Mum, you are going to have a stroke within the next day or two, but I can heal you."

"Jack, they don't have clearance," Sam said.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Sam, this is my choice, if I face court marshal then so be it. I'd rather face that then losing my mother."

"Jack, what are you talking about," John asked as Sam picked up the phone.

"Sam?"

"Trust me," she dialled Hammond's office.

"Hammond." She passed the phone to Jack, he took it.

"George, I'm going to give my parents clearance, I'm warning you now so you can tell the President."

"Jack what, why?"

"My Mum is ill George, and we both know that I can heal her."

"Let me talk to the President first."

"Sorry George, Mum's on borrowed time, got to go," then he hung up.

"Jack, what did he say?" Sam asked.

"He's going to talk to the President."

"Jack, wait till you hear from General Hammond first, please?" Jack looked into Sam's eyes and nodded.

"Ok, half an hour, if nothing, then I'm going ahead." Sam stood up and stepped forward so she could give him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You know that I'll do anything for you Sam," they held onto each other hands, and Jackie put her glasses back on.

"I know; loosing your career isn't one of them."

"True."

They talked about other things, when the half an hour deadline approached, there was a bright light, then the President and Daniel appeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

"What the?" John said in shock.

"Mr. President, Daniel."

"Jack, you can tell your parents after they sign these classified forms," Daniel said smiling.

"General O'Neill, since we owe you so much, George and I decided to let your parents know about what you do."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jackie, John, if you can sign these, then we can tell you what's going on."

"Ok," they signed the papers, once done:

"Mum, take your glasses off please, and no talking from any one," Jack said.

She took her glasses off and he put his hands on the top and side of her head then he looked into her eyes. They were like that for twenty seconds, till he removed his hands and broke eye contact and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Oh my God, the headaches are gone," she put her glasses back on.

"Is he alright?" John asked.

"Yes, he will be resting for awhile, each time he heals someone, it drains him," Sam said.

"But how can he heal someone, has he got special powers?"

"Yes, Jack here has got the healing powers of the Ancients."

"The Ancients, I don't understand?"

"John, Jackie, if you'll come with me, I'll show you and tell you everything what Jack's been doing for the past eight years," Daniel said.

"Yes of course."

"If you will stand here in front of me, I'll take you to the SGC."

"Ok," they both stood in front of Daniel and he held onto their hands, then the President got the white stone out.

"Daniel, get blood samples from them while you're there for the gene."

"Sure Sam, ready?"

"Yes," then they were beamed away.

"They should be away for the next three hours or more," Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Chess, Dad?" Jacob smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Sam got the chessboard and set and they walked over to the other bed and sat on it while they played and talked. An hour later, Jack woke up from his nap and got up went to relieve himself before retuning back to bed. The three of them talked the whole time; Jacob was even teasing Jack about his younger days, which caused Sam to either giggle or laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

When John and Jackie were beamed away, they ended up on Prometheus. Daniel showed them around the ship, telling them that Sam designed most of the systems. They were there for half an hour before he showed them the bridge. They were shocked when they looked out the window and could see Earth. They talked to the crew for few minutes before it was time to beam down to the gate room. When it did happen, they looked around the room till they saw the Stargate for the first time.

"What is that?" John asked, looking at it.

"That is the Stargate, and this is the SGC short for Stargate command" then Hammond showed up.

"John, Jackie O'Neill, this is Lieutenant General George Hammond."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," they shook hands.

"You too General, Jack talks about you in his phone calls," Hammond smiled.

"Well, I didn't know you were alive, Jack never talks about his family much."

"He's always been like that."

"If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks we will, is it true that Jack's been to other planets?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You remember Teal'c?"

"Yes."

"He's from another planet called Chulak."

"He looks human."

"He is, but different, I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok," they walked out of the gate room and up to the control room.

"All of this is Sam's doing."

"All of it?"

"Yes, right down to the programs."

"Jack did tell us she is smart."

"Yes she is," Daniel said smiling.

"Dr. Jackson, how are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" Walter asked.

"When I saw them good, Jack had just healed his Mum here just before we left the hospital."

"That's good to know, this place hasn't been the same without them," Daniel looked at Jack's parents.

"I'll explain later" they both nodded. Then he showed them upstairs in the briefing room.

"This is where they first meet." They looked around the room before he showed them Jack's office, then other areas of the base, including Sam's lab. When they walked in there, Daniel turned the lights on.

"Wow, what are these?" John went to pick up an alien device, but Daniel stopped him.

"Sorry, we're not sure, Sam hasn't seen it yet, please don't touch it, we don't know what it is."

"Oh, ok," Daniel smiled '_like father like son'_ he thought.

Then they left and he showed them around a bit more, till they came across the toilets and they needed to go, so he let them while he waited outside for them. When they returned, they carried on walking and talking. Then they reached the infirmary and walked in and looked around.

"Dr Lam, these are John and Jackie O'Neill, Jack's parents."

"Hi, nice to meet you both."

"You too, Dr Lam."

"Sam was wondering if you could test them for the gene?"

"Sure." She walked away to get the things she needed while Daniel showed them over to the gurneys.

"Daniel, what gene?"

"Jack's got the Ancient gene, he one out of three on this base who have it and can control all Ancient devices, but his gene is way stronger than the other two."

"Ok, so what do you need to find out?"

"Just a blood sample," Dr Lam walked back over to them. They both sat on the bed while Dr Lam took the sample. When finished, she stood up and cleaned up the mess.

"Would you like to know which one of you has got the gene?"

"Sure, how long will it take?"

"Not long, come with me to the labs and I'll show you how it's done."

"Ok," they all walked out of the lab.

Both John and Jackie asked them lots of different question that they both answered, till they reached the lab. They watched Dr Lam use the equipment for five minutes, and then writing came up on the computer. She was shocked with the results and looked at them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"Caroline, what is it?"

"You've both got it and it is as strong within you, as it is in General O'Neill."

"You're joking," Jackie said.

"Yes, from what I can work out, if you do your family tree; guaranteed it will go all the way back to Egypt."

"There is a problem there, we both were adopted."

"Oh, that does cause a bit of a problem."

"Sorry," Jackie said.

"It's ok, from these readings, it is impossible."

"What are you saying?"

"You are the Ancients, well your parent are, who ever they are."

"I don't get it? The Ancients used to live here thousands of years ago."

"I know that, Daniel, but something doesn't add up," then a glowing form appeared and took human form.

"Oma."

"Hello, Daniel."

"What's going on, you heard didn't you?"

"Yes, hello Jackie, John, your parents are of the Ancients, they took human form and lived on Earth for a year, in that time they had you both."

"What, they brother and sister?" Daniel said.

"No Daniel, two couples took human form. They were going to live among you just for one year. Just before the year was up they both gave birth on the same day and they decided to put you two up for adoption to wealthy families who live next door to each other. After the adoption was complete, they ascended, but they have been watching over you both, watching you grow up, being married, having a family of your own."

"Oh my God," Jackie said.

"Can we see our parents, what they look like?"

"If you two stand together and close your eyes."

They did that and Oma went all glowy again and surrounded them both, showing pictures of their parents form when they were young, seeing how happy they were, everything, including messages they left them when they were babies.

"We love you and will be watching over you and to help keep you safe till it time for you to join us," then they saw them go glowy and rise up and disappear into the roof. Then Oma took human form again. They both opened their eyes and tears were falling down their cheeks.

"Thank you for showing us that."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for telling us, Oma."

"Now you know, Daniel," then she went all glowy and left.

"Wow, Daniel, what can you tell us about the Ancients?" John asked.

"A lot, would you like a drink?"

"Sure and cake," Daniel laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Jack is like that all the time, now I know who he gets it from."

"Yes, John and Jack are so much alike," Jackie said smiling.

Then they walked out of the lab and walked down to the mess hall where they did have a cup of tea and slice of cake for afternoon tea. They talked while they enjoyed tea. Daniel told them what he knew so far about the Ancients


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

They were in the mess hall for half an hour before they went to Daniel's lab where he showed them everything he had on the Ancients. They were there for the next two hours talking. When the time came for them to return, they both put their hand on Daniel's arm, then he pushed the button once, then again. Jack, Sam and Jacob were talking when there was a bright light.

"Mum, Dad, are you ok?" they both sat down.

"Jack, they've both got the gene."

"Both?" he raised his eye brows.

"Yes and that's not all, your grandparents are of the Ancients."

"No way?"

"Oma confirmed it." Daniel told Jack, Jacob and Sam what happened, when he finished a few minutes later:

"Wow, no wonder the Asgard think I'm advance, now we know why."

"Yeah, shocking I know."

"I'll say."

"Daniel, you'd better go before the nurse shows up."

"Ok Sam, I'll talk to you when you return," then he pushed the button and he was gone in a bright light.

"So, what do you think of the SGC now?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing, Daniel told us how many times you've saved Earth and other alien's lives, I'm shocked," John said.

"Did he tell you about the healing powers of the Ancients?"

"Yes, the second gate, the chair, the drones, about the gate."

"Did he tell you about the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, and what happened to you, Son."

"Did Daniel tell you how old Teal'c is?"

"No, how old is he?"

"Take a guess?"

"In his late thirties?"

"Try one hundred and fifteen years old."

"You're joking?" they were both shocked.

"Nope."

"The symbiote that he used to carry within him made him look younger?"

"Yes."

"I feel jealous," John said, they all laughed.

"What did he tell you about the Tok'ra?" Jacob asked.

"That they are like the Goa'uld, but different and they are allies with you."

"Did he tell you how we met them?" Jack asked then the nurse walked in.

"No, he didn't have time to tell us that."

"Ok," the nurse took his blood pressure before she left.

Sam told them how they came about meeting the Tok'ra, with what she went through, what happened when they met them and that now her father is one. When she finished telling them:

"They can cure cancer?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Would you like to talk to Selmak?" Jack asked.

"Sure, how?" Jacob bowed his head, when it rose, his eyes glowed in front of them.

"It is an honour to meet you."

"Why is it talking like that?" John asked.

Sam smiled, remembering that what her father asked when he first met Martouf and Lantash.

"That's Selmak talking."

"Ah, hello Selmak."

"John, Selmak is over two thousand years old and she's got a sense of humour," Sam said smiling.

"She's not far wrong there, when I first meet Jacob, my previous host was dying. It didn't take make much convincing that Jacob would be my new host. All I had to do was look into his eyes and I could see confusion, fear, but most important of all, honesty, that's when I knew, he was the one."

"Any regrets?"

"No, Colonel Carter is right about one thing, Jacob's has got a sense of humour" she said smiling.

"That's good to know," Jack said.

They talked for the next fifteen minutes before visiting hours were up. They said their good nights to Jack before leaving. Sam gave him a kiss before leaving for the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Two days later, John and Jackie's family showed up at the house that night like that do once a month. John told them that Jack would be out of the hospital in a few days' time, they were pleased with the news. John and Jackie noticed that the families were giving Jacob and Sam the cold shoulder all evening.

When their grandkids started talking to them, their parents pulled them away and whispered something to them. And that was the last time they spoke to Jacob or Sam. John had enough of the way the rest of the family was treating their guests.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, making every one jump around the dinning room table.

"Dad?"

"You heard me, why are you all giving Jacob and Sam here the cold shoulder?"

"We don't like the way they tell people what to do and she," he pointed to Sam.

"Giving orders, who the hell does she think she is?"

"John, if I may?"

"Sure Sam," she turned around and looked at them.

"I'm a Colonel in the Untied States Air Force just like Jack was before his promotion, and I'm also his second in command. The reason why I've got more authority over you and your parents is one, Jack's got me down as next of kin because our work is classified and we don't want anything to leak out while he is doped up. Two, why the airmen are standing guard is to protect Jack because he is the commanding officer of Cheyanne Mountain and he is a General. That's not all, in the past; Jack has also been a target to a group of people that we both thought we put out of business a few years ago. We were wrong, now they would do anything to try to kill him while he is down."

"What are we talking here, black ops stuff?" one of the others asked.

"Yes, that is why there are airmen outside his hospital room twenty four seven till he gets the all clear."

"You're up to something, what aren't you telling us?" one of them said, looking at Sam with cold stare.

"That's enough out of you," John said, pointing to his son.

"It's ok, John," Sam said in a soft tone before turning back to the family.

"I wish I could tell you everything, but it's classified. But the main, important, thing is Jack will be out of the hospital in a few days, you all should be happy with that good news, but from the looks on your faces, you're not happy about it, why?"

"We haven't seen Jack in ten years, then he showed up on Mum and Dad's doorstep one morning, out of the blue and they welcomed him back with open arms."

"Jack has been keeping in contact with your parents for years; he even tried to keep in contact with you, all of you, sending birthday and Christmas cards and presents. But all you do is send them back to him, you're the ones who've been giving him the cold shoulder like you're doing with my father and me. You're the ones with the problem, not Jack, not your parents, or my father and me, you are, all of you, so I suggest you knock those chips off your shoulders before Jack comes here or I will," she said, giving them cold hard looks back at all of them.

"Dad, are you going to let her?"

"Yes, I am, and she is right. While you, all of you, are in this house, you leave your bad attitudes at your homes, don't bring them in here. Jack needs all our love and support when he comes home and we are going to give him that, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all around.

"Good, now show some more respect to Sam and Jacob while they are here, especially Sam, who has been through a lot over the past three weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I was shot on my wedding day; my husband was killed in a drive by shotting. Jack and several guests were also shot. It took me over two weeks to get better and to come to terms with what had happened, but I'm still on medical leave for another two weeks."

Everyone went quiet around the table, they could see a tear falling down her cheek, she wiped it away, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at her father, then she leaned towards him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she closed her eyes. Jacob looked around at Jack's family.

"Now you know what hell she's been through. Jack's has always been there for Sam in good times and bad, she's also been there for him. If you knew what sort of work, missions they've been on, seen and done, it would make you all sick to the stomach. That is why they have been there for each other over the last eight years, to support each other, now it's time for family to help support them, even if they don't know what they've been through."

"These missions, were they like when he was over in Iraq?" one of them asked.

"Worse, I've been on a few missions with Jack and his team, what I've seen, is hundreds of times worse than what Jack went through in Iraq."

They knew that Jack went through hell while in Iraq when he was a prisoner, and when he got home, they knew he wasn't allowed to talk about what had happened since it was all classified. How his marriage to Sara had almost ended in divorce, how he had to see a shrink twice a week and the way he looked when he returned back home, they almost didn't recognise him.

A few minutes later, Sam straitened up and opened her eyes and looked around.

"Excuse me," she got up from the table and walked out of the room, they heard her go up the stairs and heard a door close.

"I'll go and check on her," Jackie said.

"Jackie, leave her, she most probably wants to be left alone. She will come down when she is ready," Jacob said, Jackie nodded.

They all finished their dinner in silence and after the dishes were done and they all got a drink each, they went outside since there was still another hour of daylight, and sat down under a large gazebo while the kids played few games while the adults talked. Later that evening, the families went home for the night, leaving Jacob, John and Jackie alone.

"I'm sorry for the way my family treated you and Sam, Jacob," John said.

"At least your family still talks to you, mine fell apart after my wife died, until five years ago."

"Well, you've been given that second chance."

"Yes I have, thanks to Sam and Selmak."

"You've got a wonderful daughter there."

"Thanks, she's so much like her mother."

"I bet she is."

They talked for another half an hour before turning in for the night. When Jacob walked past Sam's door, he noticed that the light wasn't on. He decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to her and went to his own room for the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

The next morning Sam was up early, so she went for a run for an hour before leaving to go to the hospital to see Jack. When she got there, she went to his room and noticed no guards, so she walked in and saw the note to let her know that he was at the swimming pool, so she walked out of the room and headed down to the pool. When she got there, he was swimming back and forward. She said 'morning' to the two SF's before going to get changed and join Jack in the pool. She stood in his way, but made sure he didn't hit her. When he hit something that wasn't concrete, he stopped and stood up, then smiled.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Jack," they both kissed.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Half an hour, I didn't get much sleep last night after you called me."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey," he pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Sam, don't you worry."

"I know," when they pulled apart, they looked at each other.

"Sam, before we return back to the Springs, how about you, me, at my cabin, alone, for a week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to spend some time with you alone."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"Sweet," he said smiling, then he gave her a kiss.

"Shall we do normal exercises?"

"Sure."

They spent the next hour doing exercises while talking. Then they both swim laps of the pool before getting out. Sam dried down and put sweat pants and a top on before leaving with Jack back to his room where they both showered together for the first time. They had seen one another naked before, but not showered together.

After they had both showered and gotten dressed, they left his room and walked down to the café to get something to eat and drink before returning back to his room. Then, an hour later, John, Jackie and Jacob showed up. They talked about what happened the night before and other things as well for the rest of the day.

A few days later, Jack was given the all clear and was able to go home, which he was happy about. Jack and Sam slept together in his room, but there was no fooling around since it was that time of the month for Sam. Two days after Jack was out of hospital, he and Sam showed up in court since he was a witness. Sam was in the court when his name was called. When he walked in, he was wearing his dress blues with all his metals, everyone knew he was in the Air Force, and was shocked to see him walking in to take the witness stand. Sam was proud with the way Jack handled himself on the stand. He was there for an hour before he was dismissed.

Five days later, Jacob was called back to the SGC since there was a message from the Tok'ra, so Jack spoke to Hammond and had Jacob beam to the SGC. Three days later, Jack and Sam left to go home, then up to his cabin for the week. Just before they left, Sam had an idea.

"Jack, do you miss your family dinners?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, how about you beam yourself here an hour before the family arrives so you could spend more time with them?"

"Hmm, well I am the man, sure, what do you think, Mum, Dad?"

"We would love to have you here Jack, and you can come too, Sam."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense my dear, someone's got to keep Jack in line," Jackie said, giving Sam a wink.

"Mum," Jack whined.

"Jack, why not, at least it would show the rest of the family how happy you are?"

"She's got a point, Jack," Sam said.

"Well, it's up to you, Sam?"

"Ok, thank you, but only when I'm on Earth."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure," he said smiling.

"Take care, both of you," they all hugged.

"We will Mum," Jack said.

Then they said their goodbyes before they were beamed away. Jack and Sam were beamed to the SGC, everyone there was happy to see them. After Jack had his check up, an airman took them home since their cars were at their homes. They got a few things sorted out and decided to wait until the next morning to go to his cabin


	30. Chapter 30

NOTE: sorry i forgot to put this finial chapter up. I'll be posting the next story soon as i have heard from my beta reader.

Chapter Thirty

They spent all day together, enjoying one another's company. Jack helped Sam sort out some of Pete's things like selling his truck; she decided to trade her car in for a XC90 Volvo SUV. Then she contacted her in-laws to find out what they wanted of Pete's.

They gave Sam a list of things they would like to have, so they sorted them out and packed them up into boxes. When done there, she got plastic bags out and packed up all his clothes. When they finish doing what they needed to do, they left the house and went to where one of the clothing bins was and put all his clothes in there before they went around to Jack's place for the night.

The next morning, they went around to Sam's place so she could pick up her bags and check on the washing before leaving for the week. They went through Denver so they could drop off Pete's things to his parents before leaving to go to his cabin.

When they reached Silver Creek, they stopped off for gas and then they went to the sheriff station. When they walked in there, Jack could see his old friend reading the morning paper. One of the deputies walked up to the counter.

"Hello folks, can I help you with something?"

"Nope" Jack said smiling then looked over to Andy's office.

"Hey Andy, get you Major, sorry ass out here," Jack yelled out.

Everyone look at him, then turned to look at Andy, who put his paper down when he heard his name, and smiled when he saw Jack and the women he remember the last time she was in there. 'Sam' that what her name was. He got up from his chair, shaking his head and walked out of his office.

"Gee Jack, it's not even nine in the morning, how are you?" they shook hands.

"Good, good."

"Hello Sam, it's good to see you a lot better."

"Thanks."

"Come on through, want some coffee?"

"Na, we just had some thanks." They walked on through to his office and sat down.

"I head about the shooting; you're one lucky Irishman, Jack."

"That's old news."

"One day Jack, there will be a bullet with your name on it."

"You've been telling me that for years," he said laughing.

"True, so why are you up here for?"

"R and R, we're both still on sick leave for another week, so we're going to be staying up at my cabin."

"Ok, well if I'm in the neighbourhood, I'll stop by."

"Sure you will."

They talked for the next half-hour before they left to go and get some groceries before going up to his cabin. When they arrived there, they got out and sorted everything out before relaxing for the rest of the day.

Over the week they were there, they talked about their families and other things, they laughed, went for walks, swam, fished, and had a wonderful time. When they returned home late Sunday afternoon, they got their bags and mail sorted out before Jack took her out to dinner then back home. When they were at her door:

"Jack, thanks for a wonderful time."

"You're welcome Sam; see you at work in the morning?"

"Sure."

They both hugged and kissed before Jack walked back to his truck, both knowing that from tomorrow it would be back to General and Colonel.

TBC

Coming soon: Missing you


	31. Chapter 31

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Meeting The O'Neill Family**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	32. Chapter 32

Author notes:

new story _**'Missing You'**_ is now up.


End file.
